


The moment of a dream

by Cloudyjongho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Military, Bottom Choi Jongho, Jongho is a rookie, M/M, Rookie Choi Jongho, Seonghwa is a trainer, Sergeant Park Seonghwa, Top Park Seonghwa, camps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyjongho/pseuds/Cloudyjongho
Summary: "Welcome, rookies.The following weeks are going to be the toughest weeks of your life. You are going to face different physical and mental challenges. You're going to feel so exhausted that you just want to vomit and sleep, but you can't. You will have to continue pushing yourself, torturing yourself. If you think you can't handle that, now is your time to leave. If you continue to stay, welcome to the security guard training."Or: Jongho is finally old enough to attend the best security guard trainingcamp in South Korea. He's ready to face anything; atleast he thinks he is. But when a way too hot sergeant starts training them, Jongho can't help but fall for him. And he falls way too hard.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 99
Kudos: 154





	1. The bright tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ramenofwonho)
> 
> Woojin is here, not to remind you guys about him and skz, but because i had to get 10 people in to one room. So he’s here as a soloist woojin, not stray kids woojin.

Jongho took one last breath before waving to his brother. His lovely little brother waved back before starting the car again and driving away. 

Jongho stared at the area in front of him. Large buildings rose from the ground, taking space from the vegetation. There were two big fields, probably made for running and training, judging from the marks of shoes. The area was otherwise pretty empty; a forest on the left side, the buildings, the fields and some other smaller buildings. It was fenced, barbed wire decorating the highest point of the high fence. It almost looked like a prison.

Jongho sucked in a breath and walked in to the yard. He glanced around and saw men dressed in black come out with another man. They saluted the other man before starting to jog. 

Jongho felt his heart beating faster. He was finally here. His dream was right infront of him; he could almost touch it. 

He was finally old enough to attend this camp. They didn't take anyone under 20 here. Everyone had to have the motivation, they had to have completed their military service and be ready for the hardest months of their life. Jongho was so excited that he felt like running around. However, he knew he had to give a good impression, they didn't take crazy people here.

Jongho opened the door to the building, the bag full of clothes on his shoulder slipping a bit. They would get the training clothes from there, but he would need other stuff from himself.

"Good evening." Jongho greeted the man standing behind a table.

"Good evening. Are you joining as a rookie?" The man asked.

Jongho nodded, smiling widely.

"Go inside that room." The man pointed at some room and Jongho nodded, leaving towards it. 

Inside the room was a table, two men sitting behind it. They wore black uniforms, and Jongho gulped before stepping inside.

"Good evening. Stand on the x on the floor and read out what the paper says." One of them said without even looking up.

Jongho hurriedly stood on the x and took a look of the huge paper taped against the wall.

"Sergeant Kang and sergeant Song, rookie Choi Jongho signs up for the service." He was proud of himself, his voice had come out as strong and loud, just like it was supposed to be.

So they were sergeants. Really high ranked, judging from the medals on their uniforms.

"Good. Sign here and take your clothes, change them in your room, which is upstairs, the first one on the left. Number 17. After that go ask the man in the reception for more." Sergeant Kang spoke up, and Jongho quickly saluted him with the skill picked up from the army and signed the contract. He had dreamed of this moment for so long.

Jongho saw his pile of clothes ready in a backpack. When he had signed up for the camp they had asked his size, so now he had everything ready. He was clearly the last one; his backpack was the only one left.

He walked upstairs and found an empty room. Perfect. Just like back then in military. 

It had five bunkbeds, and Jongho simply dropped his backpack to the last available one. Thank god it was a bottom bed.

Jongho took off his comfortable sweatshirt and pulled on a black t-shirt. It was really tight, just like it was supposed to be, and it hugged his body. Next the jeans slid off and Jongho pulled on black cargo pants. They were a bit loose, but also perfectly tight. 

He kicked off his sneakers, replacing them with heavy black combat boots and finishing off the look with a black belt. The t-shirt was tucked into the cargo pants, and Jongho took a look in the mirror. He looked just like back then in the army, except the colour was black and the sleeve of the t-shirt had a logo.

He walked out of his room and continued towards the man in the reception.

"You have changed?" The man asked, and Jongho nodded.

"Alright. Continue to that hallway, first open door on the left is the place where you are supposed to go to."

Jongho thanked the man and bowed slightly, keeping up his good manners. He continued to the hallway, looking for open doors. Finally one was infront of him and he peeked in.

It was a traning hall. The whole floor was covered with gym mat, making it softer and better for fighting. He saw men already standing there, so he wasted no time before taking off his shoes and walking in. 

Jongho greeted them quietly, his slightly shy personality making him blush a bit under the gazes of all those men. They were standing in a row, so he joined it after putting his back away.

"Hey." The male beside him whispered, and Jongho looked at him. He was slightly taller than Jongho. 

"Hi" Jongho whispered back. Why were they whispering? Jongho didn't know, but it was better to stay quiet.

He saw the man so closely that he noticed a mole under his left eye. It was pretty.

"I'm Hyunjin. What about you?" The man said, smiling a bit.

"I'm Jongho."

Hyunjin grinned at him.  
"Excited?"

"Yeah. Really excited, i'm finally old enough." 

"Me too! I can't wait"

Jongho was about to answer him when the doord to that training hall got slammed closed. Not angrily, just powerfully. Probably to get their attention.

Everyone turned to look at the incomer, or well, incomers. 

Six men walked in, dressed up in black army uniforms, medals and padges decorating them. Some of them were shorter, some taller.

The six men walked to stand in front of them, the rookies, and Jongho gulped. Their eyes were cold dominant, laced with authority and power. Jongho stared at them, just like everyone else did, waiting for something to happen. Jongho saw sergeant Kang and Song.

The air inside the training hall made the hair on Jongho's hands stand up. It was full of tension, full of power, full of excitement. Jongho was nervous, really, really nervous.

"Welcome, rookies. The following weeks are going to be the toughest weeks of your life. You are going to face different physical and mental challenges. You're going to feel so exhausted that you just want to vomit and sleep, but you can't. You will have to continue pushing yourself, torturing yourself. If you think you can't handle that, now is your time to leave. If you continue to stay, welcome to the security guard training." The shortest among them started, his piercing gaze wandering around the hall.

"As you know, this is a place where you need to grow up and your balls need to come down. All of you have gone through military, but trust me, we can be worse. Now that we know you can handle what they gave, we can make you endure more." Another man with soft voice and a slight lisp continued. He was sergeant Kang.

Jongho was determined to make it through this and give all he had, but he was starting to feel a bit scared. He knew it would be tough, but if they were going to torture them more than what they had had to endure in the military, it would be the end of them. Jongho was a strong man, he had a good stamina and his mind was really strong. He had readied himself for everything, but was he still ready enough?

"We have rules here. They're made to make your wellbeing better, to keep you safe, but also to keep you on your knees. This is a tough place. We are higher than you whenever we're training; but we are also humans. When we're not training you we're just the same. Just ordinary men. However, do not hesitate to come to us whenever you feel like it." The tallest among them spoke up.

Jongho shifted his weight from his leg to another. 

"I only see good-looking men here. We're lucky this year, guys." A blonde-haired man spoke up.

Almost all of them snickered before the man got hit. That remark had really eased their nerves, and even Jongho had a wide grin on his face. 

"I think we should introduce ourselves. I'm Kim Hongjoong, but for you it's Sergeant Kim." The man who had spoken first (the shortest one) said, giving a small smile.

It made them even more relaxed. After that pretty... intimidating speech they were all quite stiff and horrified, so a smile definitely made it easier to breath.

"My name is Song Mingi, but remember to call me Sergeant Song." Another tall man said. His voice was a lot deeper than Hongjoong's, it had a husky vibe, almost like Mingi had smoked. But he probably hadn't.

It went on, and they learned the names. The man who was the tallest was Yunho, the man with a lisp was Yeosang and the flirty one was Wooyoung. Jongho stared at them. They were all really good-looking, as if they all came straight from a book.

When the last one was about to introduce himself the doors got opened again. Everyone turned to look there, and Jongho felt his breath hitch.

A seventh man, wearing same-kind-of uniform than the others, walked in. His long legs took so huge steps that Jongho wasn't sure if he could've managed to keep up with his pace.

"Ah, the last trainer is here." Hongjoong said and clapped few times.

Jongho only saw his back (because he had been busy staring at the man's legs) and watched as he walked to Hongjoong, whispered something that had Hongjoong furrowing his brows before smiling and nodding again. They kept on whispering, so the last man in the row spoke up.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Choi San, you already know what to call me." It was the man with a piechart-looking hair. His jawline was really sharp, as if his chin wasn't attached to his neck.

Jongho saw the daddy-long-legs leave Hongjoong, ane he got the first taste of the man's sideprofile.

It was no joke. His jaw was sharp just like San's, his cheekbones were high and made face look a bit smaller. The man's nose was straight from the side and when he turned to face them, Jongho confirmed his thoughts. His nose was also narrow, but his face wasn't; it was wider than Jongho had thought, but that kind of shape really suited the man well.

The black hair fell on his forehead with a small curl, but the hair was placed on the both sides of his forehead, making the center of it visible. It was a dangerous combo with the black, thick brows and almost black eyes, which were the fiercest eyes Jongho had ever seen.

Did god make humans like this anymore?

"The name is Park Seonghwa. Call me Sergeant Park." The man spoke up, his voice low and smooth. 

The aura around him was strong and dominant, it did not leave space for anything else. Seonghwa's eyes seemed to be able to go through anything.

"Now that you know our names, it's just fair for you to let us know yours. We won't remember them at once, maybe we won't remember your name until the last day of this camp, but we'll try. Say your whole name, even if we're going to call your Rookie Jeong for example." Yunho said, his voice echoing around the training hall.

The getting to know the names started, thank god from the other side. If Jongho had been the first, he would've peed his pants. Well, now he was the last.

Jongho stared at the floor in front of him. He was feeling excited about the camp, this was his dream come true, but it was also so nerve-wrecking.

"Good evening sergeants. I'm Hwang Hyunjin."

That snapped Jongho from his thoughts. He had fallen there, not thinking about anything to say.

"Choi Jongho." He simply said, feeling a bit shy under the gazes of the seven sergeants, but he straightened his back and lifted his chin higher. 

"Just Choi Jongho?" Wooyoung asked, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Yeah." Jongho answered. He was a simple man.

"Alright. Next we have the rules. Mingi, would you..?" San asked, looking at the taller man.

"Yes." Mingi started, clearing his throat.  
"You know the army rules, we have the same ones here, but the most important rule; you can't leave your friend alone. You're all in this together, so support each other. Without support this camp can be really tough."

Jongho swallowed. He was usually shy when it came to making new friends, so he just hoped that the others were better at it than he was.

"Now go to your rooms and meet your roommates for these next months. After that you are free to do whatever you want for the rest of the night, but do not leave this area."

They left, and Jongho muttered a quiet thanks before turning around and leaving towards the door. Some of the other rookies were already talking, but Jongho just pulled his shoes on and walked quickly towards his room. 

He hoped his roommates were nice, because he would need to spend five months with them. 

Jongho stepped in and took off his shoes before starting to put his clothes to the closet. It was important to have them sorted out cleanly. 

Loud laughter neared the room when Jongho finished putting his clothes.

Jongho sneaked a glance over his shoulder when he heard people walk in.

"Oh? Jongho!"

He turned around when he heard Hyunjin's voice.

He stood with his hand thrown over some other boy's shoulder, grinning widely.

"Hi" Jongho smiled shyly. 

More people walked in, chatting together. Jongho felt a little out of place because the others had already bonded, yet he was a bit shy.

He sat on his bed, looking at the other men inside the room.

Someone sat beside him, and Jongho looked at him. It was the short man with fierce eyes and big muscles.

"Hey." He said, his voice a bit deep and raspy.

"Hi. I'm Jongho." 

"Changbin, nice to meet you." The man said, giving a tiny smile to Jongho.

"You too."

Then it became silent between them again. Jongho fiddled with his fingers, feeling out of it.

"Guys, can you shut the fuck up and introduce yourselves." Changbin snapped at the other man, who quieted down.

"Do you... know each other?" Jongho asked.

Changbin sighed.

"Unfortunately yes. Some of us went to the military at the same time, but all of us are in the same company. Jeongin just joined, but others have trained together."

Jongho oohed and nodded. That made sense.

"Jeongin" the boy with Hyunjin said, smiling sweetly.

He quickly learned the other names too; Chan, Woojin, Seungmin, Felix, Minho and Jisung.

They continued talking and Jongho got to know them better. Chan was a really nice man, he was kind, calm and knew how to talk about deeper stuff too.

Hyunjin was wild, so was Jisung and Felix. Jeongin was a shy, timid boy, and Minho loved to tease him about everything ever happened. Changbin was sometimes loud, sometimes quiet. Woojin tried to keep them together and Seungmin just wanted a nap.

"Felix and Chan are from Australia. They served there, and joined the company, JYP. What about you?" Jisung asked as he sat next to Jongho.

"I just got out of military few months ago and i'm not under any company. I'll look for one when i get out of here, though." Jongho answered, leaning against a wall. 

He wanted to be under a good company that worked with him well and trusted him with important clients. There hadn't been one, so he was just waiting for one. 

The sergeants owned a company. It was called AZ, and everyone, literally everyone wanted in there. But they only took the best. AZ was Jongho's dream he knew he couldn't reach.

Jisung hummed.  
"Do you like the trainers? I think they're pretty cool,"

Jongho shrugged.  
"I'm not sure. I mean, they're good-looking and i'm not sure if i can ever talk to them without feeling shy, blushing or looking at the floor, but... yeah. We'll see tomorrow."

Jisung snorted.  
"I knew you were shy from the second you stepped inside the gym."

Jongho took a sip of his water bottle and lazily placed his eyes on Jisung.  
"Really?"

"You give me that kind of vibes. You're like shy, but bitchy, aren't you? You don't hesitate to square up."

Jongho casted his eyes on the ceiling again and sighed before a smile rose on his lips.  
"Ding ding ding."

He saw Jisung grinning widely from the corner of his eye, and smiled a bit more too.

"You're kinda like Changbin. He's buff and will hit you if you're an ass to him. But he's not shy, and neither is he going to hit us. He's all bark, you know?"

"Shut the fuck up, Jisung. I whooped your ass last weekend, didn't i?" Changbin said as he sat down on the cold floor opposite of Jongho who now put his eyes on the newcomer.

Jisung fell quiet, and Jongho snorted.

"We have a rule. I'm allowed to whoop all these other asses than Jeongin. He's a baby and no one can hurt him." Changbin said.

"Yeah, that rule was made by you." Minho joined the conversation and sat down.

"Excuse you, Chan and Woojin added the 'exclude Jeongin' part." 

Minho snickered before looking at Jongho.  
"We don't really have that kind of rule, they're just making shit up. Everyone plays around but no one really gets hurt."

Jongho frowned and pouted at them. He was feeling a lot better after this conversation.  
"Damn, and i here thought you could've expanded the rule to me too, because i kinda want to see Jisung and Changbin fighting but at the same time i want to stay away."

Minho snorted and winked at Jongho.  
"Oh boy, you don't know what you're going to experience with us. Just don't blame me if you don't get to sleep enough." Minho said and stood up, walking to Jeongin who was pouting because apparently Seungmin stole his blanket.

"I can't believe i'm here. I can't believe we have this whole night off." Jongho said.

"Me neither. I thought they would've started torturing us the moment we stepped inside that gym, but looks like it starts tomorrow." Jisung commented.

"Well, i'm pretty sure it'll be hard. They're all ripped, just like we too, but... i'm also scared." 

"Me too, me too." Changbin muttered.  
"But like they said, we aren't leaving anyone alone. We're taking care of each other, so if one of us collapses, we're there to help." He continued, and Jongho smiled.

"All together we are ten, guys. Ten persons. We have power, we have motivation, we have will to fight. We'll be just fine. No one is alone." Chan commented from his bed and sat up.  
"No need to be scared, we'll be just fine."

Jongho stood up.  
"Yeah. We'll make it out of here alive, we're going to be te fittest security guards ever. No one can escape and hurt anyone around us, because we have gone through this hell."

Hyunjin cheered, and Jongho smiled.

"I think i'm going to brush my teeth and change my clothes. It's almost 10pm, that's when the silence starts." Woojin said and stood up from his bed.

"I'm joining you." Jongho grabbed his toothbrush.

"Let's go together!" Jeongin yelled, grabbing his stuff.

"We're not going to fit." Seungmin complained but stood up.

"Yes we are. A bonding moment. What can make us closer than standing way too close to each other on the first night?" Hyunjin asked, and they all laughed at that.

Yeah, what could possibly be a better way to get closer.


	2. The place I saw in my dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, exhausting day on the camp.

"RISE AND SHINE ROOKIES!" Were the high-pitched words that woke Jongho up.

The said yeller, Wooyoung, opened their room's door and switched the lights on. Everyone groaned and Jeongin hid under the blanket.

"Up up up! You have five minutes to do your stuff in the bathroom. After that change clothes and go eat breakfast. If you aren't outside on the field before the clock strikers 5.30, you're doing extra."

Jongho scrambled up. He definitely didn't want to do extra, in fact he didn't want to do anything at all. Yet. He was too tired.

Jongho grabbed his toothbrush, toothpaste and the smaller towel. He and Chan ran to the bathroom at the same time, exchanging a glance before starting to brush their teeth aggressively.

After using the toilet and washing his face he ran back, took off his shorts and t-shirt before changing them to the same clothes as yesterday. A t-shirt, cargo pants, a belt and a pair of combat boots, all in black. It sure did make them look manly.

Jongho glanced at his roommates. They were almost ready too, only the sleepyhead called Jeongin struggled.

It was endearing how pure the friendship of those 9 men was. Woojin was helping Jeongin with his clothes as the said young boy was way too asleep to work properly.

"Ready, Ho?" Hyunjin asked, walking to him.

Wow. Hyunjin looked awesome.

The t-shirt was really tight for him too, it showed his muscles really well. These clothes looked good on anyone, but they suit him way too well.

"Are you done checking me out?"

Jongho glared at Hyunjin and hit his chest before walking out of the room with him.

"It's not my fault you're hot."

"Yeah, but i mean, i hope we see the sergeants in clothes like this too." Hyunjin answered and smirked at Jongho, who grinned back.

"I hope so too."

The other rooms were slowly emptying too, and the two of them joined the line.They pushed the trays and filled their plates with rice, meat, soup and different kind of vegetables. They needed a lot of energy today.

Hyunjin and Jongho sat down and began quietly devouring the food. Jongho was really hungry, and the clock was already almost twenty minutes past five. In the morning.

The whole cafeteria was quiet, only the sounds of eating filling up the space. Jongho swallowed the last pieces of meat and drank down the water.

"Let's go, we have seven minutes left." Hyunjin said and they stood up, left the table and put their trays away.

Their roommates were shoving food down their throats, they had been too slow. Jongho and Hyunjin walked outside, following the other rookies.

The field was just... a plain field. It wasn't made of grass but of crushed rock. It was fine-grained, almost powder-like. Some of them were already standing there, so were Yeosang and San. Hyunjin and Jongho quickened their pace and joined the line of rookies, the rest of their roommates running behind them.

San turned around and looked at his watch.

"You made it just in time." He said and gave them an unapproving glance.

Yeosang and San wore black turtlenecks with similar cargo pants and combat boots, both of them also sporting a black uniform jacket with badges and a sign with their name.

"Good morning, rookies. It's your first day. No one was late, that's a good sign, so no one is doing extra. However," San started and stepped forward before continuing;

"I hope you're earlier starting from tomorrow."

Yeosang's eyes were a lot softer as his gaze wandered on the rookies and their tired faces.

"You all know the stance you had to use in the military. Here it's a bit different." Yeosang started, and Jongho could do nothing but admire the man.

Yeosang didn't try to sound or look harsh. He knew he would learn the respect by some other way, and Jongho really liked that.

"Take a bit of space, everyone. Your legs should be about the same amount open as your shoulders are wide. Branch wide. Yes, just like that. This stance is powerful." San instructed, and everyone followed. Jongho was already familiar with the stance, he had watched thousands of videos about this camp.

"Bring your arms behind your back and close your left fist around your right wrist, relax your shoulders and hold your chin high."

Jongho complied that, and glanced over to Changbin. His body was muscular so he looked great standing like this.

"Awesome!" Yeosang clapped, smiling a bit.

Jongho almost found himself smiling. Almost.

"This is the stance you need to be in when we ask you to stand in a line. And whenever we speak to you, too. And never forget to salute us when leaving. Clear?" San asked, his eyes swiping over everyone.

Everyone else answered yes sergeant, Jongho answered... well.

"Crystal."

He almost slapped himself at that. Everyone fell quiet, Yeosang's and San's eyes eyes stopped on him and Jongho heard Hyunjin inhale a deep, wavering breath as if he tried to not to laugh. Jongho gulped, stared forward and flexed his muscles so that his stance would look as good as possible. What had he done.

San glanced at Yeosang, Yeosang glanced at San and they smiled at each other smugly.

Jongho really should control his mouth.

"Great. Now that you know how this works we can really start. For warmup, start running around this field." San said and this time everyone knew what to say.

Jongho sped up from walk to jog and changed his route so he could get closer to his roommates.

"It's the start, guys." Seungmin said, and Jongho grinned. It really was.

"This is going to be the best time of my life" Jongho said, smiling a bit while they jogged forward.

"Jongho, you're going to be the end of me. Some day i laugh because of you and then i get to trouble." Hyunjin complained, and Jongho snorted. He was about to answer when a shout rang on the field;

"ROOKIE CHOI AND ROOKIE HWANG! NO TALKING!" San yelled, clearly warning them.

"They're no fun." Hyunjin muttered and Jongho grinned at Hyunjin before shutting up and casting his eyes forward.

It was a cloudy day, thank god. Definitely a warm one, but cloudy. If the sun was shining it would make the training a lot worse. They jogged and jogged until the sergeants were happy and they stopped, everyone wheezing for air.

"Your stamina is a lot better than i thought it would be. How many of you went through military this year?" Yeosang asked.

Jongho, Hyunjin, Seungmin, Jeongin, Jisung, Felix and some other boys raised their hands. Yeosang hummed.

"Alright. I see that everyones breathing is about normal, so we'll start the next thing. See those cones? This is a relay race between the rooms. To build up teamspirit."

Jongho kinda felt like a child. They were on a security guard camp, not on a fucking summercamp. But who was he to complain?

"Every room has ten people so five go there and five here. The first one who starts lifts the roommate behind him up and runs to the other side where he lets the roommate down. The roommate grabs the one who's coming up next and carries him here etcetera. Do you get it?" San asked, lifting one of his brows.

They murmured something.

"I take that as a yes. Five to the other side of this field, five stay here."

And the relay race began. Jongho still felt like a child.

However, as he watched his roommates carry each other and finally stop completely out of breath he realised that it wasn't that easy.

When Changbin grabbed Jongho and threw him over his shoulder, he squeaked at the sudden rough handling. Changbin began running as fast as he could, and Jongho just stared forward with wide eyes. How was he going to manage?

Jongho got Felix. He lifted the man on his shoulder and began running back, eyes fixated on his cheering roommates.

It was harder than it looked. The field was long and it wasn't easy to carry around a grown man, but he could do it. Jongho was leading, so if he continued like this, their room would win.

Jongho did began to feel a bit tired and he almost toppled over, but Hyunjin's loud cheer almost made him laugh and he succesfully ended the race, their room winning. Jongho leaned against his knees and heaved for air.

"Great! We have our winner. Room number 17!" Yeosang said, and they cheered.

The lesson continued for another long hour, the rookies running around with sweat making their clothes stick on their bodies.

"You need to go inside now to do your muscle training. Move, rookies!" San commanded and they saluted him before starting to walk towards the building.

Hyunjin threw his hand over Jongho's shoulder.

"Who do you think is going to lead this one?" He asked Jongho.

"My guesses are on Mingi and Yunho." Jongho answered, stepping inside the building and continuing towards a traning hall.

They took off their combat boots and stepped inside the gym, indeed seeing Mingi and Yunho inside.

"Come on in, rookies!" Yunho exclaimed, waving his hands around.

So, of the seven trainers the kindest ones so far were Yeosang and Yunho. The scariest were San and Mingi, who was right now staring at the with unreadable expression. Hongjoong and Seonghwa were still mysteries, Wooyoung too; but they knew he was flirty.

They stood in a row, taking the stance they were taught.

"Welcome to muscle training. Today we're doing things with your own bodyweight, some other day we will visit the real gym and use some equipment from there." Mingi said, his eyes going through every rookie.

Their torture session started.

In the next two hours they went through every single muscle in their body, ignoring the strong burning pain spreading in their muscles. Jongho had never sweated like that. He was like a waterfall, but so was everyone. His shirt was almost completely wet. The colour was even darker black than it was when dry, and Jongho shivered. He was out of breath and his body felt hot, but the chilly sweat glued the shirt against his back and made him a bit cold. He was probably as red as an apple.

He let out a groan before doing one last sit-up and letting his body hit the floor with a loud thud. Jongho's chest rose rapidly, his lungs empty of air and muscles screaming for a break.

"Good job good job! One last sit-up rookie Kim, you can do it!" Yunho yelled loudly.

Seungmin managed to do it and he groaned, laying on the floor like a dead fish. They pretty much were dead.

"That's it. The first muscle training session is done. You all did well! Stretch well, you have fifteen minutes for that. Then you have ten minutes to shower and after that a 30 minute break to eat lunch and the same amount to chill." Mingi said and started clapping.

The rookies groaned and clapped a bit too before dragging themselves up and catching their breaths.

"It's going to be painful tomorrow." Hyunjin muttered and stood up, grunting.

"I know right." Jongho muttered back, stretching his muscles and groaning.

They all stretched, cursing at the pain.

After stretching Jongho walked to the showers before stepping in. He let out a soft sigh when the hot water hit his skin, warming up his cold and sweaty skin.

The splashing of the water on the floors was the only made up sound in the space, steam rising towards the ceiling. The shower definitely calmed them down and eased the pain in their muscles.

Jongho washed away the soap before stepping out and drying himself and walking back to their room with the towel wrapped around his waist.

Jongho pulled on another pair of cargo pants, and a long-sleeved black shirt. They would have a theory lesson after the lunch, so no need for lighter clothes.

Their room began to fill up after few minutes, the boys chatting loudly again. Jongho was too tired to speak, so he just grabbed Changbin's hand (who was the first one ready) and started dragging him towards the cafeteria.

The two of them took their trays and filled them up with food, saliva filling their mouths at the sight of it.

When they sat down, Changbin grinned widely at him.

"This meal feels well deserved."

Jongho scoffed playfully and slurped down the first mouthful of the noodles.

"It definitely does. God, i thought i was about to die" Jongho complained.

"Yeah, they definitely kept their word. It was a lot worse than the work-outs in the military." Chan said as he sat down next to Jongho, giving a small smile.

Jongho smiled back and ate more food, glancing around the cafeteria. They didn't speak a lot, they just enjoyed the food.

The seven trainers walked in, going straight for the food. Bastards, they weren't the ones who got tortured.

Jongho watched how San's lips were stretched in a wide smile at something Yunho had said. They all looked happy and relaxed. Well, except Seonghwa. He did smile, but it was smug one and barely visible on his handsome face.

Their other roommates had joined the table too, so Jongho teared his eyes away from Seonghwa and smiled at Felix who was smiling at him softly.

"Are you okay?" He whispered over the table. Jongho barely caught the whisper due to the older's low voice.

"Yeah. Just zoned out because i'm a bit tired," Jongho answered truthfully. He was tired.

Felix nodded before going back to his own lunch. 

30 minutes went quickly with good food and great people around you. They all stood up, going to give their trays away. Manners.

They spent their 'chilling time' or 'siesta' (that's what Jisung liked to call it) at the so-called lounge, taking up pretty much the whole sofa.

"I'm so full. I ate way too much, but i was just so hungry" Minho complained while sitting under Jeongin who was asleep again.

"I thought i would die because i was so out of energy" Jongho continued complaining and sighed.

Now he just felt heavy because he got even more tired after eating.

"Guys, we need to go." Woojin said and stood up, grinning down at the whining group of men.

They dragged themselves up and started searching the class their theory session would be held at.

"It's here!" Seungmin yelled from the other side of the hallway. They all groaned and jogged there, the class was about to start, and no one wanted to be late.

Jongho stepped inside the class and bowed, looking up again.

Seonghwa was standing in the front of the class, chin held high and sharp eyes going through every single one of them.

Jongho shivered when the cold eyes stopped on him, and he looked up to Seonghwa's eyes. They stared at each other for a while before Seonghwa continued to Chan.

"Take a seat." Seonghwa simply said, his low voice blooming in the room.

They were all quick to sit down and stay quiet. The other rookies began to show up, almost late. Seonghwa definitely looked a bit disappointed.

"Good afternoon, rookies. I hope you all remember my name, but it's Park Seonghwa. Sergeant Seonghwa for you." He started, eyes still raking through the rookies.

"I'm going to be the one to give you this boring lesson of what the job of a security guard really is. We're going to go through the rules and rights."

Shit. Jongho could already feel himself getting bored. If it wasn't for Seonghwa's illegally good looks Jongho would've already fallen asleep.

Seonghwa stood just like Jongho imagined a prince would stand. His back was straight and shoulders were relaxed and rolled back. His chin was high (not arrogantly high but formally high) and he kept the calm expressionless face.

Seonghwa would be a perfect prince.

He kept on talking about the rules and other boring stuff. Jongho appreciated his looks more than the words coming out of his mouth.

Hyunjin poked his side when he was about to actually fall asleep. Jongho jolted and hit his knee on the table, letting out an yelp.

Seonghwa turned around to look at Jongho for a long while. They stared at each other, neither saying a word before Seonghwa turned around again. Hyunjin wore a grin and winked at Jongho's annoyed glare.

The lesson went on and on, more stuff got explained and Jongho's eyes became really heavy. He leaned against his left hand, fighting the sleep.

His eyes closed, and the calming low voice echoing in the room began to fade away, as if everything was suddenly muffled with blankets. Jongho began to thrift farer away from real life, closer to his dreams.

He was so, so tired. He was completely spent and they had only been here for half a day.

He began to feel okay again. His muscles didn't ache, neither did his eyes feel heavy. He was starting to be the old Jongho.

His dream however was a bit weird.

He was sitting on the soft mat inside a training gym. Someone was coming towards him, but he couldn't see who.

Jongho squinted, and finally saw something. The man was tall, muscular and handsome. Really handsome. Jongho's stomach filled with butterflies.

The man looked so damn familiar, but Jongho couldn't catch the name. Who was it? Jongho stood up.

The man stopped in front of him. They stared at each other, and the man got closer.

Somewhere in his head, a voice bloomed:

_Excuse me?_

_Hello?_

_Rookie Choi!_

Shit. The man was Seonghwa.

That's when Jongho woke up again. He startled at the face really near to him and stumbled back, falling off the chair succesfully.

Seonghwa straightened back to his usual standing and stared at Jongho, completely silent. Jongho stared back eyes widely open and mouth slightly ajar.

"The sleeping princess is awake." Seonghwa said, stepping one step to the right and one back, so he was in front of Jongho again.

Jongho glanced at Hyunjin who was almost laughing again. Chan looked worried, Minho was just smirking. He looked back at Seonghwa.

"I'm sorry, sergeant Park." Jongho quickly apoligized, his voice wavering a bit.

Seonghwa lifted his left brow, not saying a word.

"This will never happen again, i promise, sir."

Jongho scrambled up, taking the stance learned in the military, saluting Seonghwa.

He still stayed quiet, staring at Jongho.

Jongho swallowed painfully.

Seonghwa smirked. He actually smirked. And it was a dangerous one, because it made him look even more handsome. If that was even possible.

"Was my lesson that boring, rookie?" He asked.

"No, sergeant Park." Jongho answered.

"Why did you fall asleep, then?"

"I suddenly got really tired, sergeant Park."

Seonghwa chuckled before turning around and walking back to the front of the class.

"Let's take rookie Choi as an example. Do not do that, otherwise you will get a punishment."

Jongho swallowed again. No, god please, no.

"However, i'm feeling really kind today, so he'll get away this once. Now try to stay awake, rookie Choi." Seonghwa said, glancing at Jongho once again.

"Yes, sergeant."

The lesson went on.

————

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. After the theory lesson ended, they had a fighting lesson with Wooyoung and Hongjoong. Then was dinner, and lastly an hour of free time before a short jog around the areas with Yeosang to get to know it.

Now they were gathered in one of the training halls, standing in front of the sergeants.

"Tomorrow you will have the first testings. We have these every once in a while to keep track of your development. This is to measure your stamina before the camp." San started, speaking loudly and clearly.

"It's going to be tough. It is every time if you do your best. So prepare yourselves mentally. We have running, push-ups, sit-ups, jumps, throwing a weighted ball and many other things." Mingi continued.

Jongho gulped. The tests sounded horrible.

They were dismissed, and the rookies walked back to their rooms, completely exhausted of the long first day.

Jongho fell asleep easily that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome back!
> 
> These first chapter are a bit boring, but the next ones will spoce up things a bit. So please bear with me hahahaha
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ramenofwonho)


	3. Say that I’m doing well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tests.

"GOOD MORNING, ROOKIES!" Wooyoung's loud and high-pitched voice echoed around the hallway again.

Jongho sat up without saying a word and stepped straight to his slippers. This morning was no different from yesterday's, so they had to get up as quickly as possible.

Jongho walked to the bathroom and washed his face as well as brushed his teeth. 

It was the testing day. Jongho wasn't looking forward to it, because tests meant giving his all. Even more than yesterday. His muscles were stiff and every single movement hurt, but he really couldn't complain. Everyone was the same, even the fittest dudes here.

After getting his stuff done, he walked back to their room and changed his clothes to their training outfit. The sky looked clear, a little too clear. If the sun shone today, it would make everything even worse. It was already warm, even if it was about 5am.

Jongho decided to go with a long-sleeved shirt today, because the tests were held on the field. Having small, small stones poking on your arms while doing sit-ups wasn't exactly the best-feeling thing. And if the sun shone too, it was better to cover up than get sun-burned.

Jongho and Jisung walked to get breakfast together. The cafeteria was already buzzing with rookies.

Jongho took his breakfast and sat down to eat. He already felt tired, so he couldn't wait until the tests were over. 

"I'm scared." Jeongin said as he sat in front of Jongho, glancing at him nervously.

"Why?" Jongho asked mid-chew.

"I've heard stuff about the tests. They're worse than anything in the military" Jeongin said and organized the food on his plate. So he really was nervous.

"Don't be scared. These are the first tests, so you can just be yourself and give up when you feel like it." Jongho assured the younger and smiled. 

They finished their breakfast and stood up, going to put the trays away. They still had time left, so they could walk to the field calmly. 

The rest of Jongho's roommates joined them on their way out of the building. They were chatting loudly and happily, but Jongho just felt his stomach twist painfully. Despite comforting Jeongin about the test, he was also about to piss himself. He was scared too.

The trainers were already on the field. All of them. They were talking while glancing at the arriving rookies.

The rookies were divided to two groups: Jongho's room was part of the group number one. So when group 1 had been doing running with San and Yeosang yesterday, group 2 had been in the muscle training before they had switched.

Now they were all together. There was about 60 of them, maybe more. 

Jongho tried to swallow the bubble of anxiousness in his throat down as he waited for the test to start. The rest of the rookies finally joined them, and the trainers stopped chatting too. 

"Take the stance, rookies." Yeosang reminded them, and Jongho cursed in his mind while taking the stance. How had he forgotten?

"Good morning. I hope you slept well, because today is going to be very tough day for you guys." Yunho started, eyeing them.

"We're starting with jumps and different kind of muscles, like sit-ups and push-ups. See those gym mats over there? One per pair. Take a buddy from your room as your pair. You will work with these pairs today." San said.

When the trainers finished explaining things, Jongho grabbed Hyunjin's hand before he could even take a step.

"You're with me, idiot." 

Hyunjin laughed and saluted at him before leaving to get them a mat. Jongho sighed and tried to calm his nerves. The sun came behing the clouds and began to warm up the rookies, trainers and the ground. That wasn't good, at all, because it was warm already even without the sun.

Hyunjin placed the mat on the ground and grinned at Jongho.  
"I can already feel the small stones poking my back." 

Jongho snorted, but he couldn't disagree. 

"Decide who is going to do it first. Count every sit-up that they can do without their legs getting off the ground." Hongjoong said, and Jongho sat on the mat.

The ground was a bit hard, but then again, it was better to run on. If it was made of sand, running would be really hard.

Hyunjin stood in front of him with the counter. Jongho laid down and inhaled deeply.

"Do as many sit-ups as you can in two minutes." Yeosang's voice came from somewhere, and Jongho nodded to himself. 

Okay. Only two minutes. He could do it.

It started, and Jongho began doing sit-ups. No matter how good his abs were, sit-ups were never easy. 

His abs began to burn uncomfortably somewhere around fourty sit-ups. Jongho pushed himself more.

He felt himself getting redder as he forgot to breathe properly. Holding breath was a tactic to get more power, but it didn't help later when he was out of breath. Sweat ran down his face, and he felt the back of his shirt getting wet of the sweat too. 

Jongho messed up with how many he had done, but Hyunjin was counting with the counter, so it was all good. He just focused on abusing his abs.

"30 seconds!"

He cursed in his mind and began sitting up even more furiously. His stomach hurt a lot, it burned so bad, but he was almost there. 

When the whistle came, Jongho let himself flop down on the mat and groan, curling his legs against his stomach. The burning was intense.

Hyunjin patted his head as Jongho laid on the ground, heaving for air. 

Once his breathing was a bit calmer, Jongho smiled and sat up. He was happy. 

The test went on, and Hyunjin did his sit-ups. 

They continued with the tests, going through push-ups, jumps and throwing the weighted ball. They were coming to the end. 

The last test: cooper, twice.

What was wrong with these tests? They literally atleast doubled everything they had done in the army. But then again, this camp was known from its tortuting training sessions and tests.

Only thirty minutes. But the bad thing was that they had to run with a pace they would be able to keep up the whole test, but at the same time run fast enough. It was a dangerous game.

"Let's do this." Chan said to him, and Jongho smiled. They all stood behind the line, and waited for the whistle.

They were all completely wet of the sweat. The sun shone on them like crazy, warming up everything and anything on the field. There were no shadows to protect them, and Jongho had been stupid enough to not take a water bottle. He could feel himself being dehydrated.

The whistle came, and Jongho began to run. His pace was pretty quick, he was one of the fastest ones. He had a good stamina. 

It wasn't jogging, it was running.

Jongho focused on breathing correctly and properly as well as keeping his mind away from the feeling of tiredness. He stared at the trees beside the field before taking a turn again. They ran around the field.

He saw all of the seven trainers standing and watching as the rookies ran. Seonghwa had his face on poker again, did that man own any other expressions than smirking or being completely expressionless? Jongho had seen him smile slightly yesterday during the lunch break, though.

Jongho shook his head and focused on running again. He was starting to feel a bit out of breath, and he had to open his mouth to allow more air inside his lungs. 

He didn't know how much it had already been, so he didn't know whether to speed up or stay like this. But then again, he knew he could do more than this. Only problem was the sun that really made everything bad. His head felt hot, because none of them had a hat on, none of them had gotten water, all of them wore a long-sleeved shirt. So far everything had gone shit today.

It had probably been about ten minutes. He saw other rookies slowing down, which was really smart, because then they would have enough strength left to do a sprint at the end. But... slowing down meant a worse score.

So Jongho bit his lower lip and did the opposite, speeding up a little. It was probably a very stupid thing to do, but it would make sure of his good score. And that was what mattered.

Jongho's mouth felt dry, and he swallowed quickly to get something down his throat before opening his mouth to let air in again. His lungs really burned, but he could endure it for another fifteen minutes. 

When Jongho went on a jog, he could do it for really long, because he ran slowly and had something to distract him. Usually it was music, but now all he could do was to think or stare at something. And now he had to run for half an hour as fast as he could.

His legs began to feel really tired. Yesterday's abuse on his muscles had really drained him, and now after doing other tests he was running low on energy. Well, they would get lunch after this, so that was a plus. His breathing was hasty and he almost tripped over. 

He regretted speeding up. He really did. His shirt was completely drenched, so was his whole body. He hated this.

After another train of thoughts he heard Mingi's yell;  
"5 MINUTES!"

25 minutes behind, five left. Jongho picked up his pace and began to give his all despite his protesting legs and lungs. He gritted his teeth together when his brains started screaming. All he wanted to do was stop and lay on the ground, take a breath, and drink. His legs felt like giving up, they shook and ached.

Jongho's lungs were burning and he had pretty much abused them to get to this point, but he would only need to stay running for under five minutes anymore.

But the sun had done its tricks, and Jongho's eyesight danced with black dots for a while. He almost tripped again, but managed to stay up. All he could hear was his own heavy breathing, racing heartbeat and the thump his shoes created when hitting the ground. 

"TWO MINUTES!" 

That's when Jongho began to feel like passing out. He felt like collapsing on the ground, but he was only two minutes short, so he sped up again, now running as fast as he could. The sun shone mercilessly on him, warming up every single spot in his body. He could probably emit smoke at this point. 

Jongho could tasted the blood clearly in his mouth. He was surprised it only came now. He gritted his teeth together harder and forced his legs to move, to run more and more. He had to get a good score. He had to endure just a tiny bit more.

"ONE MINUTE!"

Black dots danced in front of his eyes. They were having a party, party of Jongho's possible fainting. Jongho blinked furiously to get the damn dots away.

It worked, atleast it felt like that, and he gasped for air. He barely registered his legs anymore, they just ran because their owner was sick in the head for making them run like this. 

Jongho saw others running faster too, but he was definitely the fastest. If the trainers weren't proud of him after this, they could go fuck themselves. Jongho was almost dead.

"15 SECONDS!"

Jongho groaned. Never in his life had a minute felt this long. It was more like three hours. 

Jongho could feel himself tearing up because that was how bad it felt. That was how much he had tortured himself.

The last whistle came, and Jongho wasted no time slowing down like the others did. He couldn't do that. He just let himself fall on the ground straight away.

Jongho rolled to lay on his back, bringing a hand to rest it on top of his eyes. He heaved. He had never been this out of breath. His chest rose faster than it had ever done, and it hurt. His lungs were so abused that even breathing hurt.

That's when the nausea came. If he vomited on his back, he would choke, so Jongho quickly scrambled up to get farer away, but instead he crashed back to his knees and vomited. 

Jongho kneeled on the ground, keeping himself up with his shaking hands as he vomited again. He could hear someone yell something, it was probably Changbin (judging from the tone) but he could only focus on his own heartbeat and raspy breathing.

Heavy footsteps shook the ground, and just when Jongho vomited for the third and hopefully last time, a hand touched his shoulder.

Jongho heaved, fighting to keep himself up. He felt absolutely horrible.

"Take it easy. I'm holding you up, Yeosang is coming with a bottle of water soon." The hands wrapped around Jongho's upper body.

That was Seonghwa, wasn't it? Jongho leaned against Seoonghwa's arms.

Jongho nodded and closed his eyes. He couldn't focus on thinking how Seonghwa was so close to him, he just wanted this nasty feeling get away.

"Do you still feel like you're going to vomit?" Seonghwa asked, and Jongho shook his head. He didn't probably even have anything left to vomit than the acid in his stomach.

He felt Seonghwa pull him from his shoulders to make him sit on the ground instead of kneeling, Jongho still heaving for breath.

"You really gave everything you had, huh?" Seonghwa asked, and Jongho turned to look at him before nodding again. He felt flustered, because Seonghwa was so close to him. If Jongho blushed now, atleast he could blame it on the running.

Seonghwa hummed, and looked up when someone neared them. Yeosang squatted in front of Jongho with a bottle of water.

"You can go now. I'll take him." Yeosang said, and Seonghwa stood up before walking away,

Yeosang opened the water bottle, offering it to Jongho. He took it quickly with his trembling hands and downed it almost completely. He hoped he could keep it in. He probably could.

Yeosang smiled at him softly, and Jongho gave the empty bottle back.

"Feeling better?" The sergeant asked.

"Yeah. Thank you, sergeant Kang." Jongho said, still catching his breath. He had pushed himself too far.

"No problem. You ran very well, better than anyone. We all watched as you ran. You have one hell of a stamina."

Jongho smiled a bit. They had watched him?

"San and Mingi betted on you. Mingi owes San 30 000 wons now."

Jongho snorted.  
"What did they bet?"

"San said you'd vomit."

Jongho blushed, feeling embarrassed.

"No but, i'm serious. No one has ran this well ever in this camp's history. Be proud."

"Thank you, sergeant. I am."

Yeosang offered him a hand, and Jongho took it, letting Yeosang pull him up. He wobbled a little, but the sergeant laughed and held him up.

"Careful. I'll walk with you to the cafeteria."

The thought of eating didn't really excite him. He really didn't want to eat, but then again, he really needed energy. 

Yeosang kept his hand on Jongho's shoulder all the way to the building, guiding him.

Jongho had been right, Yeosang was really kind. His smile was really pretty, and Jongho loved the small lisp he had.

"We have my favorite food today. Fried chicken. It's a reward for making it through the test, because we know how bad it is. Especially the running part, it's absolutely horrible." Yeosang explained while walking.

Okay, now Jongho got hungry. Nothing could keep him from eating fried chicken.

"We always order a meal for every rookie, so don't worry, you'll get yours even if you get in there a bit later than others." Yeosang said.

Jongho smiled and nodded, feeling a little shy under Yeosang's gaze.

"You know, i shouldn't be saying this, but you're my favorite rookie." 

Jongho choked on nothing, and he turned his head to look at Yeosang with wide eyes.

"Me?" He asked.

Yeosang laughed.  
"Yes, you. I know a good soldier and a security guard when i see one. Your attitude is different from others', so that caught my eye too." Yeosang explained and threw an arm over Jongho's shoulders.

"It was the 'clear', wasn't it?" Jongho joked, looking back to their first lesson.

Yeosang laughed even more.  
"Yes. It was the clear. It was funny. Plus, Seonghwa told me you had fallen asleep yesterday. It was probably a very boring lesson, wasn't it?" Yeosang asked.

Jongho blushed. Seonghwa had told him?

"Yeah. It was. I was pretty much completely spent from the lessons, so i just kinda... dozed off. I hope he doesn't hate me." 

"Hate you? No, he doesn't. Don't worry." The sergeant answered.

Jongho smiled, feeling a bit relaxed now. Yeosang wasn't scary like they all usually were viewed. He felt like a normal man.

"How old are you?" Yeosang asked.

"Twenty."

"Oh? You came immediately here, then." He said, and Jongho nodded.

"This was my dream, so i applied right after my birthday. I always wanted to come here, and now i was finally good enough."

Yeosang smiled even more, and opened the door for Jongho. 

"I would love to talk more now, but you need to go eat, and so do i. You did really well, be proud."

"Thank you, sergeant." Jongho said, bowing a little when the older man left.

Jongho made his way to the table his roommates all sat at. His food was also there, so Jongho just sat down and dived in. The food looked so good.

"Jongho, are you okay?" Came Seungmin's voice, and Jongho looked up mid-chew.

"Yeah. Just went a bit too hard. Then i refused to slow down, so..." He trailed off, taking another bite.

Changbin snorted.  
"Yeah, we saw that. You ran like a crazy bitch. And vomited for three times? Seonghwa came there, didn't he?"

Jongho nodded.

"Did he smell good?" Jeongin asked.

Jongho choked on the chicken, and Hyunjin laughed and started hitting Jongho's back. He was crimson red.

"I didn't... smell him. All i focused on was getting air and not fainting." Jongho muttered, eating more.

"Yeah yeah. We all know you probably blushed like a school girl, then thought back to yesterday's theory lesson and his sexy smirk before imagining yourself under him." Minho casually said, and Jongho's eyes widened before he threw a bone at the pervert.

The whole table burst in laughter, cackling at Jongho's crimson red face. 

"No i didn't-" He started, but trailed off, glared at everyone before eating more chicken.

Okay, but who wouldn't had blushed at that situation?

It was safe to say that Seonghwa was the hottest man Jongho had ever seen. He was nothing ordinary. And if Jongho had a small liking on him, what about it? 

Jongho sighed. He definitely didn't have a crush on Seonghwa. Atleast not yet. 

But it was unfair. It was unfair how hot Seonghwa was, it was unfair how close he had been to Jongho. 

It really sucked. If Jongho had met Seonghwa while being in a bar or so, he would've definitely approached him to talk to him. Maybe went on dates if they synced well. 

What would it be like to go on a date with Seonghwa? Was he the type to pull the chair for Jongho, to take off Jongho's jacket and pay for the meal? Damn. Seonghwa would probably look illegally good with date clothes.

Seonghwa in a black turtle neck, wearing jeans with a belt and a very long jacket. Perfect boyfriend looks.

Boyfriend look? No. No way. No fucking way. He did not just think of that. 

"I don't have a crush on him." He said, and everyone in the table fell silent.

"Is that what you've been thinking about? We already changed the topic." Woojin commented, and then they laughed again. 

Fuck them. Jongho had the worst roommates ever.

"Fuck you guys." He muttered, eating more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Happy saturday everyone!
> 
> How are you? How was this chapter? We’re getting more jonghwa soon, please be patient.❤️
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ramenofwonho)


	4. We know we’re getting better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third day of the camp.

Jongho walked to the cafeteria, this time a whining Minho and a complaining Felix coming with him. It was their third morning, and Jongho was used to the rhythm of pulling half dead himself up from the bed.

He kept his mouth shut when he ate and silently cursed everyone around him. He was way too tired to function properly.

"So, what do you we're doing today?" Minho asked, slurping noodles a little too loudly.

Jongho was already irritated.

"You didn't check the schedule? We're boxing, idiot." Felix answered him and Jongho counted to ten.

The two of them continued bickering, so Jongho took it as his job to glare at them. Changbin sat next to him, glancing at Jongho.

"Guys, shut up before Jongho hits you." 

They did shut up and Jongho smiled at Chanbin, feeling grateful. He really needed a moment to wake up properly before their lesson.

Room number 17 stood up and went to put their trays away. They had boxing today, finally some real shit. 

Jogho and his nine roommates walked towards the training room, some of then chattering together. Jongho was a bit more interested in the view he saw in front of him; Seonghwa was inside the training room already.

The rookies took off their shoes before walking inside and bowing to the sergeants (Hongjoong was there too) and settling in to a row.

Jongho eyed Seonghwa. The said man was dressed today almost identically with them, the only difference was the tight, black long-sleeved turtleneck he wore instead of a t-shirt. Jongho was almost drooling as his eyes traced the lines of Seonghwa's muscles. Hongjoong wore the same, but somehow he didn't spark as much interest than Seonghwa did.

His head definitely had something wrong in there. He was salivating more when he saw the man, he blushed like a schoolgirl when Seonghwa looked at him with that smirk of his (like back then in the theory lesson) and his voice wavered like a boy in puberty. He was none of those; he wasn't a schoolgirl, but neither was he a boy in puberty. He was a man who had gone through military already. He had to control his hormones and mind for the sake of his own training and this camp. Things would probably go shit if word got out about his cute little crush on a handsome sergeant that had developed in the few past days. 

But who was to blame him? If anyone, anyone in this world saw Seonghwa two meters away from them in his glory wearing either tight clothes that showed his muscles or an uniform of a sergeant that showed his... his own self, they would crush on him too.

Jongho was gay and painfully aware of that fact, so there was nothing he could do. He was already falling deep into the black pit.

"Alright rookies. Stance, please."

Jongho moved faster than a lightining, and flexed his muscles to seem manlier. Yes, you read that right.

He tried to look manlier, because his cute face and puffy cheeks gave him away all the time.

"Welcome! This is your first boxing session. Me and Seonghwa are responsible for that, just because we're both good at it." Hongjoong said and chuckled.

God, was there nothing Seonghwa couldn't do?

"All of you have boxed, right? Yeah, that's what i thought." Hongjoong spoke as he saw all hands rise.

"Looks like we don't have to teach the basics then. We can get straight to warm-ups." Seonghwa spoke up, his deep voice resonating inside the gym.

The soft gym-mat under Jongho's feet felt a bit chilly when he had to correct his posture. 

"Alright. Let's start by doing jumps to warm up our legs, we need them too today, and then get our hands ready. Is any of you stiff because of yesterday? You can speak up comfortably." Hongjoong asked.

"I can't even straighten my arms," Jongho commented and showed him, his face twisting in pain when he forced his hand straight. 

Both Hongjoong and Seonghwa laughed at that, as well as the other rookies, and Jongho blushed. 

They began warming up, doing all kinds of things like different jumps (the sergeants were clearly into animals, because they had named these jumps with animals like toad and monkeys) before warming up their arms. 

With the rookies' chests rising a little faster than usually, the sergeants decided they were ready.

"Alright. Take a brother as your plus one." Seonghwa said, and the rookies obeyed him.

Jongho grabbed Chan who was standing beside him.  
"You're with me." 

"I don't know whether i should feel honored or scared." The australian man teased him, smirking.

Jongho smirked back, putting on the boxing gloves.  
"Exactly."

Chan put on the punching mitts, winking at Jongho before casting his eyes on the two trainers again.

"Start with normal punches. Left left, right right. Go easy first to warm up your arms better." Hongjoong's clear instructions came, and Jongho nodded before starting with the punches.

Twice to Chan's right hand with his left, twice to Chan's left hand with his right. Again.

Chan took steps forward, backwards and to the sides, making Jongho move his legs.

"Easy?" The australian man asked.

"Very. This is basic." Jongho answered, building up some strengths to his punches.

After a while they changed, and now Jongho was the receiving end of the punches. They focused completely now that they were playing with full-on punches that could knock out a man or woman.

"Change up! Now we add more levels. The one with punching mitts swings their hand after two sets of punches, and the one with boxing gloves squats. Use your thighs to squat, do not bend your back." Seonghwa's deep voice rang inside the hall.

Left left, right right, squat. Again. Left left, right right, squat.

It continued for a while before they chaged gloves again. Jongho was taller than Chan, but the other male didn't lack in strength at all. He was very strong.

Their routines became harder when the sergeants added more moves. Jongho began go work up a sweat, and he huffed to fill his lungs with fresh air again.

Left left, right right, squat, left left left, squat, protect face, right right right, uppercut, le-

Chan moaned in pain, and Jongho froze. Everyone in the hall stopped and Jongho watched as Chan began squeezing his nose and bent his head downwards.

"Holy shit, are you okay?" Jongho asked, quickly taking off the gloves.

"Yeah-" was all Chan managed to say before squeezing his mouth closed in order to not get blood inside it.

Hongjoong walked to them and offered Chan paper.

"Did you fail to dodge the uppercut?" The sergeant asked.

Chan nodded, and Jongho bit his lip. He felt bad for hurting Chan.

"I'm so sorry Chan" Jongho apologized, pursing his lips in a tight line before letting them free. He felt really bad.

"It was my fault. Don't blame yourself." Chan answered, glancing up at him.  
"Don't pout, you're making me feel bad."

Jongho cursed in his mind and quickly drew his lower lip in. He hadn't even realised he had pouted. Very manly, Jongho. Nice. Very nice.

"Rookie Bang, go sit there. Sergeant Park left to get an icepack, he'll be back soon."

Chan nodded and walked to the side of the training hall, sitting down on the gym mat and still squeezing his nose.

Seonghwa came back with the icepack and placed it to the back of Chan's neck before looking up and scanning his eyes at the rookies. Jongho quickly looked away. He almost got caught for staring. 

"One man down. Let's see if we get another one," Hongjoong said and chuckled.  
"Whoever is Choi's pair, watch out."

Jongho blushed and bit his lower lip again, feeling all eyes on him.

"We're an odd number now, though." Hongjoong continued, counting the rookies and mumbling the numbers quietly.

"I'll be rookie Choi's pair."

Jongho almost let his jaw drop.

There was NO WAY Seonghwa would be his pair. No. Jongho wouldn't be able to focus at all. He would get hit by the punches Seonghwa threw and get to hospital, because he just knew how strong the sergeant was. And he would get laughed at by Seonghwa, but what could he do if the most handsome man on this earth stood half a meter away from him? 

"Then it's settled. Go easy on him though, Hwa."

Seonghwa could go as hard as he wanted-

"Of course. I wouldn't want him to break." Seonghwa's voice came just behind him and Jongho almost screeched. Almost.

He turned to look at the sergeant, who had the familiar smirk on his face while he put on the punching mitts, eyes licking Jongho's body hungrily.

Jongho felt himself die inside. Or maybe he was catching flames, because he knew that his cheeks were probably redder than the blood from Chan's nose.

"Alright. Show me what you got." 

Seonghwa stood there, right in front of Jongho, wearing the basicest but at the same time the sexiest clothes Jongho could have imagine on him. His black hair was styled down. His face was still twisted with that smirk and his deep eyes stared at Jongho like a hawk.

"Do two sets of jabs before the same series of punches you did with rookie Bang."

Jongho nodded and swallowed, glancing at Hyunjin's moving body quickly before he began throwing punches.

Left left, right right. Again. Two punches to left, two to right, again. Seonghwa didn't even budge at his punches. He remained pokerfaced while Jongho began to work out a sweat again.

Seonghwa swung his hand much faster than Chan, and Jongho had to squat faster than ever.

"Come on, i know you can do better. Use all of the strength you have left." Seonghwa commented, and Jongho pursed his lips together before cursing inside his head. 

He had to show Seonghwa.

Now it began to really look like boxing. Beads of sweat ran down Jongho's face as he punched and punched, adding a kick when Hongjoong asked to.

"More. More." Seonghwa said, encouraging him to punch harder. It annoyed Jongho a bit.

"Do you want me to break your bones or something?" Jongho hissed, hitting the punching mitts harder than ever.

"Yes. That's exactly the attitude i want to. You're not here to slack off, you're here to train how to break bones if you need to protect your client."

Oh fuck off. Jongho gritted his teeth together and punched as hard as he could.

"That's what i'm talking about!"

Two to left, two to right, squat. Three to left, squat, dodge a punch, three to right, squat, uppercut, kick. Again.

They continued that for a while until Hongjoong clapped. Jongho dropped his exhausted hands to his sides, the muscles burning painfully. He grimaced at the feeling and wiped his sweaty forehead to his shirt.

"You were a lot better towards the end. Always use all you have," Seonghwa commented.

"If i had used all i had with Chan, he would have a broken nose instead of a nosebleed" Jongho reminded the trainer, who just chuckled. 

How did Jongho even get away from talking like that?

Seonghwa's forehead was slightly sweaty too. If he began sweating more and Jongho would need to see a sweaty Seonghwa with his hair glued to his forehead- it would be the end of him.

"Change." Came Hongjoong's command, and Jongho glanced at Seonghwa. Did they change too?

Seonghwa said nothing as he held out the punching mitts. Jongho took off his gloves and grabbed them quickly, watching out so he didn't touch Seonghwa's hand.

They changed places in silence, and Jongho bit his lower lip. He felt way too nervous around Seonghwa when he wasn't boxing. It took the thoughts away, but now that he had nothing to distract him he only felt his heart beat faster. Everyone thought his flushed cheeks and fast heartbeat were caused by the boxing, but only Jongho knew who was behind his stupidly acting hormones. 

He wasn't a teenager anymore for fuck's sake, yet he felt like one.

Jongho held his hands up, and Seonghwa began punching. It didn't feel as bad as Jongho thought; Seonghwa was either going easy on him or Jongho was strong.

It was definitely the former one. Chan had punched with same strength, and something told Jongho that Seonghwa was way stronger than Chan.

They kept on moving, and Seonghwa's eyes were fixated on Jongho's punching mitts. It was way too easy.

"Come on, Seonghwa. You're going way too easy on him!" Came Hongjoong's yell, and Jongho almost laughed. Of course he would do that.

"You think so?" Seonghwa asked, a smirk curling on his lips. He licked his lips while staring Jongho straight to his eyes.

"He won't get any training if you continue that!" Hongjoong came closer.

Seonghwa thought about something for a while before he checked Jongho shamelessly out.  
"I think he won't be able to take more."

Oh no he didn't just say that. Jongho could take twice more! Jongho felt irritated. He wasn't a baby!

"More than this? I don't know about you, but i don't really feel anything. I thought you lacked strength." Jongho commented, and for a while Seonghwa looked him to his eyes.

Seonghwa was quiet, so Jongho continued.

"Harder! Come on, i know you can punch better. If you continue like this, you'll lose." 

"You sure, rookie?" Seonghwa asked. His eyes were piercing and cut straight through him.

Jongho just grinned. He had succesfully riled him up.

Seonghwa's eyes took fire, and he began punching. 

And god, Jongho was in trouble. Now that Seonghwa punched properly Jongho was barely able to stay on his legs. His hands began feeling numb after few minutes, and he definitely regretted everything.

Seonghwa just smirked and punched, clearly enjoying the look on Jongho's face.

Jongho's hands really began to hurt and he had to take a huge step back. The blow had been so powerful.

Hongjoong clapped again and Jongho let his hands fall down again. He was out of breath and his face was really sweaty and red, but Seonghwa just wiped his forehead with his shirt. Jongho looked like shit, Seonghwa like a fucking prince, even after punching the hell out of Jongho. 

Jongho was about to comment, but he didn't even manage to open his mouth as his legs weren't on the ground anymore. He let out a grunt as his back came in touch with the gym mat harshly.

Seonghwa was squatting next to him, sporting a smirk, and Jongho tried to sit up. Seonghwa's hand on his shoulder kept him down. This bastard had purposely pinned him down!

Seonghwa leaned down, and Jongho held his breath when he felt Seonghwa's breathing tickle his ear.

"Don't try to rile me up if you can't take what comes out. Don't play with the devil, Choi."

Jongho shivered at the dark and low voice in his ear. Before Seonghwa stood up and straightened his back, his lips touched Jongho's ear, making him stiffen again. He went back to his sergeant mood and walked to Hongjoong while Jongho just lied there for a moment, his stomach feeling funny. 

Hyunjin offered him a hand and pulled him up. Jongho was still a bit speechless and when Hyunjin asked what was it about, he just stuttered something weird before fanning his face with his hands. Not the best way to act after a situation like that, but he was really burning up.

"Good work, guys. Two hours went by just like that. Now you have an hour off before lunch." Hongjoong announced, earning delighted groans from the rookies. They were completely spent.

Jongho sighed and stepped out of the training gym, leaning against the cold wall.

"Hyunjin, help me. I'm fucking exhausted. I shouldn't had annoyed Seonghwa, he went so hard on me that i'm half dead now." Jongho muttered, doing grabby hands at the taller male.

Hyunjin snorted, but it didn't take long until Jongho felt hands on his body and he was swept up like a princess. Hyunjin was probably tired too, but he was kind and helped Jongho.

"Did he punch hard?" Hyunjin asked.

"Yeah. My hands are still numb." Jongho answered, enjoying the way his body rocked.

"You know, i was about to say that it's kinda your fault, but i'll keep it to myself for now." Changbin commented next to them.

"You just said it." Hyunjin muttered, and Jongho snorted.

"It was my fault. It annoyed me that he kept on commenting about my weak punches so of course i commented about his!"

"You know, your cheeks were so red that i thought you had put way too much blush on them." Changbin voiced out.

Jongho flushed in embarrassement.

"What can i do? He's fucking gorgeous and hot and i'm gay, so..." Jongho answered, sighing as Hyunjin put him down on one of the chairs they had in their room. 

He was really sweaty so he didn't want to lay or even sit on his bed.

"Yeah, you definitely have a crush on him." Hyunjin said.

"No i don't!" Jongho answered quicker than ever.

"Yes you do." Jeongin said as he stepped inside the room with Chan.

Jongho fell quiet and he pursed his lips together. Did he really have a crush?

His silence seemed to do the trick, as Felix patted his shoulder.  
"Don't worry. You definitely have the looks, i can see you two together. We'll help you."

"First of all, what? Second of all, if you fucking dare to do something i'll drown you next time we shower at the same time." Jongho warned, glaring at everyone. They just grinned.

He definitely did not need any of them pushing him closer to Seonghwa or making comments of him when the sergeant was around. That would embarrass Jongho even more and make him seem like clown. He wouldn't care if he looked like an idiot in front of a hundred men, but if Seonghwa was around... he still had his pride, which had been stomped on many times during this camp.

"He definitely has the hots for you. Did you see how he looked while pinning you against the floor? Dude, his eyes..." Jisung trailed off when Jongho slowly lifted his eyebrows up.

"Did i see how he looked while he threw me on the floor? Are you stupid or something? No i didn't."

"No but for real, the scene was like straight out of porn." 

Jongho dived on top of Minho, who was the one who said that, and started tickling him.

"SAY THAT AGAIN. DO IT." Jongho said with his voice a tad bit louder than he wanted it to be.

Minho laughed his ass off, squirming under Jongho and begged him to stop.

"WAS IT LIKE PORN, HUH?" Jongho pressed, but yelped when suddenly he was pinned against the floor and he had dozens of fingers tickling his sides.

His nine fucking stupid roommates ganged up on him.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, I AM GOING TO KILL  
YOU WHEN YOU SLEEP, HWANG HYUNJIN!" Jongho yelled and laughed at the same time.

Tears welled in his eyes from laughing so much and he squirmed and trashed, yelling begs.

Suddenly everything stopped and Jongho laid there on the floor, chest rising and heaving for air. He opened his left eye only to catch his roommates sitting on the floor, barely holding in the laughter.

Jongho sat up and furrowed his brows before glancing to the door. Yunho, San, Mingi and Seonghwa stood there, watching them in silence. They were all grinning, (except Seonghwa of course, that man was just smirking. Did he even own any other facial expressions?) and Yunho waved at Jongho.

Jongho was blushing furiously, but waved back in tiny. 

"We heard yelling so we just came to look if everything was fine. Continue... whatever you were doing. Don't let us stop you." San said, and patted Yunho's ass twice to signale the older male to start walking away.

Jongho turned to look at his roommates, and he did a neck-getting-sliced motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Happy mid-summer guys!
> 
> Today we got a bit more interactions, next week even more, so stay tuned!
> 
> Good news: I have a jonghwa book finished. 6 chapters, 25k words. However, when i was just finishing it, i realised that it’s a bit bad to publish immediately after this is over because of the recent events (BLACK LIVES MATTER! Cops play a part in that story), so i panicked and started writing a two-shot since i wouldn’t be able to finish another 6 chaptered fic. Well, it turned to three-shot, and i’m almost done with it. It’ll have over 15k words so don’t worry. I’m publishing the three-shot first after this, and then after that the 6-chapter proper jonghwa book. Sounds good, right? I’m really proud of the jonghwa book🥰😏
> 
> Anyways.  
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ramenofwonho)


	5. Hey take my hand

It was a morning again. It was their 34th one if Jongho had counted the days correctly. A month had gone by so fast. 

They had gotten used to the annoying wake-up alarm called Wooyoung, the exhausting training sessions and the good food.

Jongho chewed his noodles quietly, glancing around. He hadn't seen Seonghwa in a while, because apparently he had been called to work with the government. Well, he was a sergeant after all.

It wasn't like Jongho cared if his heart felt sad, right? Maybe he was just homesick. Yeah. No feelings towards Seonghwa. Right? 

No, not this again.

He didn't know why he still tried to be so in denial. But he was really starting to give up on that and accept his feelings. Because there was no use trying to change them anymore, Jongho was too gone for his own good.

"Let's go, shall we?" Chan asked, and they stood up, leaving to put off their trays.

The ten of them had grown really close. They knew a lot of each other, and had seen each roommate when they were the weakest. 

Hyunjin chattered loudly beside him as they walked to the training hall. The building had become really familiar for them during these days, and they knew exactly where was TH28. 

"Remember when Jeongin fell asleep while doing sit-ups?" Hyunjin asked them as they stepped inside.

Jongho snorted. Who could forget that? It had been hilarious. Even Mingi had laughed so hard that he had laid on the floor. Hongjoong had scolded him for being so unprofessional, but he had been fighting the laugh too.

Jeongin was beet red again and hit Hyunjin's shoulder. He hated being reminded of that.

Jongho looked up to see which sergeants they had today, but his eyes met someone's immediately.

The deep, almost black eyes stared back at him, and Jongho felt his heart stop beating for a moment. 

Seonghwa was back.

God, how much he had missed the presence of that sergeant. It was crazy. They had never done anything other than being in their rookie-trainer relationship, which meant him giving orders and all of the rookies obeying. And of course, the 'iconic' boxing, as Minho liked to call it. The only iconic thing was probably Jongho's red cheeks. 

Okay, but it had been really hot. The way Seonghwa had just effortlessly thrown him on the floor and whispered those words to his ear with his husky, low voice was enough to make a grown man (Jongho) blush and want more. 

Anyways, back to Jongho's pining. He had developed a crush effortlessly on a person that he would never be possible to have. Park Seonghwa was a well respected sergeant, Jongho was a no-name rookie who wanted to be a security guard. He was no one.

The hall became full, and they began warming up by running around the hall. The regular stomping sound of their feet echoed around the hall, but no one talked. They had learned that on the first day, no talking while running. It would just get you out of breath quicker than needed anyways.

They had a moment to catch their breaths before the San began speaking.  
"Today we're having a small situation. One of us is an intruder and one of you needs to take us down." 

Okay, interesting. Someone would get to fight against them. 

"Any volunteers?" Yunho asked.

No one said anything. Who would want to go there and get beat up in five seconds? Probably someone who had no pride in themselves.

"No one?" Hongjoong asked, sounding really surprised.

Still no volunteers.

Jongho's eyes met with Yeosang's.

No. No. No he wouldn't. Yeosang wouldn't do that, would he? 

"What about rookie Choi?"

Jongho wanted to curse him and run, but all he could do was to hold in the insulting words and nod slowly.

Yeosang grinned. He knew Jongho wouldn't want to do it, but he wanted to tease someone (and they needed someone as the labrat), so he had no other options than to agree.

Yeosang had talked to him more in the last few weeks. He was really nice. But of course, they had to keep their relationship professional until the camp ended. After that they could be closer.

Jongho took a step closer carefully, eyeing the trainers. Who would he fight against?

Yunho stepped forward with a wide grin on his face. Great. Absolutely fan-fucking-tastic. Of course Jongho would get the tallest one against him. Good-bye his pride, his brains and muscles. He wasn't going to survive.

"Okay. Here's the situation: i'm your customer, Jongho. Yunho tries to attack me, and you'll protect me by attacking him. Don't punch each other though, we don't want injuries or bruises. Take it easy." Wooyoung said, and stood beside Jongho.

He was feeling a bit shy under all those eyes, but when he met the eyes of Seonghwa, he saw how the male expected him to win, so he lifted his chin up and straightened his back. He would win this. 

Yunho attacked Wooyoung's side, but Jongho was fast (because he knew it would happen) and threw himself between them. Yunho's hands grabbed Jongho's shirt and pushed him back, but Jongho kicked Yunho's thigh as strongly as he could. The sergeant stumbled backwards, and Jongho shielded Wooyoung with his body before attacking Yunho. He grabbed Yunho's hand that was coming towards him and twisted it (not too hard, but just enough to force Yunho to twist his body too. That's when Jongho kicked his back, which sent Yunho on the floor.

The sergeant stumbled up, his eyes wide. He probably hadn't expected that. 

But now that the tall man knew Jongho could handle more, his attacks became stronger. Jongho dodged a high kick by squatting and then grabbed Yunho's leg, but his grip was too weak and Yunho managed to yank it off. 

Yunho took that few-second pause of Jongho's as his time to strike, and he basically grabbed Jongho's shoulders and threw him to the floor. It didn't hurt at all, thanks to the gym mat, so Jongho stood up and threw his fist towards the direction of Yunho's face (not meaning to punch his face but the air beside it) but Yunho grabbed his fist and twisted. Jongho twisted his body with it, but kicked to the side, which caught Yunho off-guard. He lost his balance and stumbled backwards, pulling Jongho with him, and that was probably the reason they ended on the floor. 

Jongho laid on top if him and tried to roll Yunho over so he could pin him down on his stomach, but Yunho managed to get Jongho down. Jongho ended up under him, and now it was Yunho's turn to try to take the win. He was almost there, he almost had Jongho down, but Jongho kicked and gritted his teeth together to gather strength before pushing himself up. He did that so fast and with so much power, that Yunho fell to his back. Jongho didn't waste any more time, but rolled him over and pinned Yunho's right hand behind his back and left hand on the floor beside his head.

He had won.

The rookies broke the stance for him and began clapping, Hyunjin even screaming. 

Jongho was really out of breath, his right knee pressed against Yunho's lower back. The tall male was breathing heavily too, and Jongho let him go.

Yunho sat up and grinned widely.

But that wasn't even the best part. It was the proud smile on Seonghwa's lips and the look in his eyes that made Jongho smile widely.

"You did it!" Hyunjin yelled, still jumping up and down.

The sergeants started clapping once again, and as burdensome as it felt, Jongho was so proud of himself. He bowed and bowed, but couldn't fight the smile on his face.

Yunho stood up and patted him on his head.  
"Yeosang was right, you're special." He murmured, clearly only for Jongho to hear.

Jongho didn't know what to answer. What did he mean? How was he special, and what had Yeosang said? What was going on?

He just gave Yunho a small smile and walked back to his place in the row. 

"Thank you, rookie Choi, for agreeing to volunteer. That situation is very typical, so that's what we're doing today." Hongjoong explained.

The next two hours they tried different kind of techniques and fought against each other. It was a pretty ordinary lesson, they had done that a lot so it didn't really cause troubles. The lesson was over.

"We were thinking if you guys would want to play football with us? You know, we've been doing all this training stuff for the last month, so it can get pretty boring. So what do you say?" San asked them after they finished the exercises.

The rookies started cheering. Playing with the trainers? It would be so awesome.

They were in a trainer-rookie relatioship all the time. Sergeants and rookies, completely different levels. Now, playing with them would automically bring them to the same level. 

"I take that as yes?" Hongjoong asked, laughing.

"YES!" Jisung screamed, earning a Seungmin throwing himself on top of him.

"Let's go outside then." San said, smiling widely, and the rookies went crazy.

Everyone gathered their waterbottles and clothes faster than they had ever done after a tiring training lesson and started running outside. Jongho took his and ran just behind Changbin. Jongho was smiling widely, playing with them would be so cool.

When they had all gathered on the field and some of the sergeants had come back with the goals, they made a circle.

"Let's do it like this: I'm number one, San is number two, Yunho is number one. Continue like that, and those who get number one take that goal and the ones with two take that." Yeosang said, and they began counting.

Jongho looked at Seonghwa. He was smiling while watching the rookies yell their numbers and start jumping because 'they got their favorite sergeant' or 'favorite roommate'. 

"Two." He said. Silently in his head, Jongho began to beg and pray for two.

Of course, he got number one.

Jongho pouted, but atleast he had a lot of his roommates. Their sergeants were Yunho, Mingi and Hongjoong.

The ones who got number one took a green vest, number twos were just with their clothes.

"Okay guys, gather here." Hongjoong said, and they made a small circle.

Their team had five members of their room: Jongho, Changbin, Chan, Jeongin and Felix.

"They have more trainers than we do, but you know what? That's a disadvantage." He continued, a smirk rising to his lips.

Their team snorted. Jongho glanced at the other team, and he saw Seonghwa whispering something to Yeosang. What a fine man he was. Too fine. Too hot.

"We're better at everything." Mingi said, and patted Yunho's butt.

"Okay. Are you ready? Let's win those." Yunho said.

"If we win, i'm buying chicken." Hongjoong yelled when they got ready. The other team were also having a meeting. 

Jongho stood ready, and met eyes with Hyunjin. The guy smirked. 

The game started, and Chan was quicker than Seungmin, so he got the ball. Jongho sprinted to run towards the goal too, and yelled Chan's name. However, San got the ball, and started doing some tricks while running. What a show-off.

Mingi screamed (surprisingly high) and attacked San, knocking him down. That was foul play, and it had only been about 40 seconds.

Seonghwa began yelling;  
"RED CARD! RED CARD!" 

"Red card my ass! Just play!" Jongho yelled back, which gained Seonghwa's attention on him. 

The said sergeant walked closer, a smirk playing on his lips.

"What did you say, huh?" He came closer, and Jongho began laughing. 

He didn't have enough time to get close enough, because the ball was on the move, and Jongho sprinted faster than he had ever done. 

San passed the ball to Minho, but the pass was too short, and Hongjoong got it. He passed it to Jongho, and Jongho sprinted again. He saw someone coming towards him, so he kicked the ball to Mingi.

Woojin got the ball though, and they had to once again run to the another direction. Their defence was a bit sloppy, so Woojin kicked and scored.

Hyunjin hugged Woojin so hard that they both fell to the ground. Yeosang decided to join the grouphug and jumped on top of the two rookies.

Jongho laughed. It was so much fun.

"Jongho?" He heard Yunho ask, and he turned around to look at the sergeant. 

"Yeah?" 

Yunho threw his arm over Jongho's shoulder and pulled him closer.

"Run to that corner. I'll pass the ball to Felix, who'll pass it to Changbin and he'll pass it to you. Then you score. Okay? Clear?"

"Crystal."

Yunho snorted, but didn't have time to continue their talking as the ball got kicked forward again.

Jongho run towards the place Yunho had wanted him to go. He saw Felix running with the ball, Changbin right in front of him, so he turned a bit to the side.

The ball got to Changbin and he ran too, wiping sweat quickly off his forehead and kicked the ball to Jongho. Jongho got it, but Hyunjin decided it was his time to annoy Jongho, so he managed to trick the ball away from him and kicked it to Wooyoung.

Wooyoung sprinted while yelling loudly for help since Mingi was running towards him with too fast pace and with too aggressive thoughts inside his head. Seonghwa yelled for him, and soon the black haired sergeant got the ball and kicked it.

Goal.

When the other team started cheering and yelling and hugging each other, Hongjoong beckoned their team closer.

Jongho jogged there and stopped, catching his breath. They were going to lose if they continued like this.

"Okay guys. Change of plans. Until now we have played fairly and kindly, well, except Mingi, but i look that through my fingers since it worked. But now, we're stepping up our game." Hongjoong explained. He was their some sort of captain.  
"We're going to play aggressively. We're going to attack them and annoy them, do anything to get under their skin. Don't cause injuries though. Use words. Piss them off." He smirked again.

Oh, Jongho so knew who he wanted to rile up. 

Watch out, Park Seonghwa.

"Remember the chicken, guys." Yunho said when they walked back to their positions.

Chicken was nice, but annoying Seonghwa was better. He wanted to bring back that hot beast he had managed to get out the last time they had met. Where was this confidence coming from? He didn't know, but that didn't matter either. 

Mingi had the ball, and he began running with it. San tried to trick him and get it, but Mingi was better that time and he got past San.

"MINGI!" Jongho yelled, but situation changed again and now Seonghwa had the ball.

Alright. Time to act.

Jongho sprinted, running towards the sergeant. When he got to him, he leaned his right side against Seonghwa's left side and started pushing him while trying to get the ball. Seonghwa tried to hold him back with a hand in front of him, but that just made Jongho push harder.

He managed to get the ball, and ran again, a small smirk on his face as he heard Seonghwa coming right behind him, but he already kicked the ball to Jeongin who scored.

Jongho cheered and lifted his hands up, yelling a 'Yes Jeongin!', but he sensed a presence behind him.

When Jongho turned around to look, he saw Seonghwa with his hands crossed against his chest. The sergeant wore a smirk and lifted his left brow.

"You became aggressive." 

Jongho just shrugged.  
"Well, it was my job to get the ball. You should try harder next time."

Seonghwa chuckled darkly and shook his head a bit. They were both enjoying this right now, but it would change. Jongho was going to make him angry.

The game continued. Both sides played well now, as if their side had been a bit asleep during the first two goals. 

Chan ran to catch up with Yeosang, who was busy trying to get to their goal. He got the ball and kicked it to Yunho, who passed it to Jisung and who tried to get it to Jongho. It failed, and now Minho was running side to side with Mingi.

Something happened (probably Mingi) and soon the two of them were both on the ground. 

"PUNISHMENT!" Wooyoung yelled, slowing down to jog and finally to walk.

"Punishment? For what?" Jongho asked.  
"Nothing happened."

"Mingi happened." Seonghwa joined the conversation.

"What? Mingi, did you do something?" Jongho asked.

He knew Mingi had done something. He knew it, and he also knew he had called Mingi by his first name. But what mattered now was getting out of the trouble, so they wouldn't lose.

Mingi just shook his head and batted his eyelashes innocently (which was a sign that he had done something) so Jongho just smiled.

"You saw it." Jongho said, his hands on his hips.

Wooyoung gave him a friendly shove and Jongho grinned when the game continued again. He had gotten them out of that situation.

Jeongin was beefing with Hyunjin pretty well, because Hyunjin was chasing him, not the ball.

When Seonghwa had the ball again, Jongho ran to him and started pushing and pulling him again, this time also grabbing his shirt. If he heard right, Seonghwa had growled while protecting the ball.

He got away from Jongho though, and his team scored for the third time. 

Seonghwa was walking towards Jongho, so he just gave him an innocent smile while walking away from him. Seonghwa walked faster.

"You!"

Jongho laughed and began running. The game still wasn't on.

Seonghwa grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him back.

"Are you purposely annoying me?" The sergeant asked.

"No? Why would i?" Jongho answered.

He was trying to very hard to not to blush. Seonghwa was holding him very close, and the way he looked at Jongho was very... intimate.

Seonghwa couldn't continue, because Jongho's team had the ball again, so he had to go do his job. Jongho ran to Wooyoung to cover his sight from the ball.

Hongjoong was fighting about the ball with Yeosang, and managed to get it. He kicked it to Yunho, who ran with it and passed it to Jongho. Jongho passed it to Changbin, who scored.

It was a tie.

"One goal, guys. The team who scores next wins, because lunch is in ten minutes!" Hongjoong yelled, checking his wristwatch.

Okay. They could win.

Seungmin got the ball and started running with it. Jisung tried to get it from him, but Seungmin passed the ball to Woojin. Woojin ran fast towards Jongho's team's goal, but he got so surrounded by the other team's members that he had to kick the ball to Minho.

Minho was about to kick the ball to the goal, but Yunho pushed him and got the ball. Then the giant puppy started running with the ball, dodging attacks from the number one team like he was bulletproof or something.

Yunho kicked the ball to Felix, who kicked it to Chan. The kick was too slow, so Hyunjin got it.

Jongho sprinted to get to Hyunjin, but he was too slow, and the ball had already changed its owner at the moment. Seonghwa was running with it faster than he had done in this whole game.

Jongho knew that if no one tried to stop him, they would lose. And they had to win, because of chicken.

So he sprinted, and neared Seonghwa. He once again pushed himself against Seonghwa, but this time did a dirty trick too, and tackled him by sticking his leg in front of Seonghwa's. Seonghwa fell to the ground, and Jongho quickly kicked the ball towards team 1's goal. 

Everyone was at Jongho's team's goal, because they had thought Seonghwa would've succeed, so Jongho was running alone towards the other goal. 

It didn't take too long until he kicked, and the ball was in the net.

Jongho and their team started yelling, and Jongho ended up being the bottom one of their huge group hug. 

"YOU GOT US CHICKEN JONGHO!" Changbin yelled.

It had been maybe three-ish weeks since their last fried chicken party, but come on, who didn't like it enough to eat it every three weeks?

When the mass of bodies got off him, Jongho sat up. 

His smile almost faded away when he saw Seonghwa walking towards him, not a single emotion on his face. His eyes looked so intimidating.

"Can i help you?" Jongho asked, playing it cool. He was freaking out. But it was hot. Seonghwa was hot.

Seonghwa didn't answer.

Jongho looked down, and saw Seonghwa's shoes. The laces were untied.

"Oh! Your laces are undone. That was probably the reason you tripped. You should always check your laces!" Jongho said brightly, standing up. 

Seonghwa took a few steps forward. He was really close to Jongho.

"That's probably the reason, isn't it." Seonghwa said, his voice lower than normally.

"Exactly." Jongho answered.

Seonghwa took one step closer so that their chests almost touched. Jongho stared at him, because jesus christ he looked good.

"You're a brat, aren't you?" Seonghwa started, his hand running down from Jongho's neck to his waist.

Jongho couldn't answer anymore. Seonghwa was so close to him that he felt breathless.

Seonghwa hummed before continuing;  
"It's a good thing then that i know how to handle brats." 

Jongho shivered. He felt the shiver go through his whole body, and his cheeks catched fire.

"Bad boys like you need punishments." Seonghwa whispered so closely to Jongho, that he felt Seonghwa's breath on his lips.

And just like that, Seonghwa turned around and walked away.

Jongho stayed there, standing like a snowman in a snowstorm. His body felt hot, almost kinda feverish, and his heart beat fast. 

He was absolutely gone for that man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Happy saturday!
> 
> It’s already the second last chapter... wow. Time flew. 
> 
> How did you like it? The next chapter is long & full of jonghwa, don’t worry!
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ramenofwonho)
> 
> [My curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/ramenofwonho)


	6. The moment of a dream shines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. Enjoy.

Jongho stood up, leaving to put his tray away, Felix trailing right after him. It was yet another day, another morning and another tiring moment.

Jongho had slept quite well. His body had gotten used to the schedule, it knew when it was going to get abused, which meant exercising way too much and sleeping the rest of it.

First he had seen a nightmare, though. It was a nightmare about this camp. Jongho had been the only one who hadn't graduated at all. He had failed this camp, even if it wasn't possible without dropping out. And that wasn't on Jongho's list. He wouldn't drop out, not even if his legs got broken. 

This was his moment. He had to get this training so he could get a good job. Security guards without this camp under their name weren't as respected and usually had difficulties when trying to find a company. But if your CV had this camp, it was your way in. 

There were a lot of big companies, but Jongho preferred a smaller one since they usually treated people better. Because for them, security guards were humans, not something worth money.

After this camp ended, Jongho would probably take a few weeks or a month off just to heal himself and his blisters. They got payment from this camp, so he would be fine for a month since he never really spent money on anything here. They got the food for free, so why would he want to buy something?

Jongho's absolute dream would be being a security guard for some huge celebrity or artist. It would make him feel so special if they picked him. He could protect that idol from all the bad and make friends with him. 

He wasn't in for the money, but for the people. Jongho wanted to protect humans from another humans, because some needed it. If any of the crazy fans got near Eden, he could get mopped and in the worst case kidnapped. 

Being Eden's security would be the best thing ever. First of all, Jongho absolutely loved his music, and second of all, he was very handsome and known to be really kind too. So, that would be Jongho's dream.

Of course, it wasn't something he could accomplish just like that. Actually, Jongho knew he couldn't do that. He knew he was too unknown name to be trusted with the safety of a huge artist like that, but he could always dream, right?

Maybe Jongho should worry about finding a company before worrying about getting an artist. Because a normal human was just as valueable than a celebrity. Of course, a celebrity was... something more. Maybe a bit more exciting, eventful and special, but it was also so much more stressful too. Because if you failed, the fans would skin you alive and make sure you never got a job again.

So maybe, maybe Jongho would still focus on finishing this camp and resting for a while. He still had many months to go. 

He didn't need any more distractions, he had them already. Anyways, after that nighmare of his had finished, began another dream.

It wasn't just an ordinary dream, but it was a wet dream. A filthy, dirty dream of him and Seonghwa.

Something in the words Seonghwa had said to him yesterday had messed up with his head, and he couldn't go twenty minutes without blushing and thinking about them. What a teenager he was being again.

The dream- it had been a wild one. He and Seonghwa had fucked. God, it was embarassing, but also very hot. Jongho wondered if Seonghwa was like that in real life too. 

Was he as aggressive, dominant and hot? Because in the dream of his Seonghwa had been throwing him around and fucking him senseless.

Maybe Jongho did like getting manhandled. He could've never guessed that before this. He had bottomed before, also topped once, but that hadn't been his thing. But he had always had vanilla sex, so seeing something spicy like that dream definitely made him question his preferences in bed.

It made him question is sanity too. He had just had a wet dream of his trainer. Teacher of some kind. Was that okay? 

Well, it wasn't a school. They were both adults, not underage. They weren't in an official employee-employer relationship.

Actually, even if they were, it wouldn't affect anything. It could've just caused some annoyment in the other rookies. They would've thought he was accepted here just because of his boyfriend, not his skills. But if he started dating now, it wouldn't be that bad, right? 

Seonghwa had showed him clear, atleast pretty clear signs of affection. Jongho had... not done it by words, but maybe his actions had explained something. Who constantly blushed around someone they barely knew? A man in love, like Hyunjin had dramatically said.

But still... this camp couldn't stop him from doing stupid shit. He had already done that, and he would continue. If dating a sergeant was stupid, he was doing it. 

Because what could he do about his stupid damn heart? It was going crazy every time Seonghwa even came around, not even talking about when the sergeant was close to him. Jongho hoped Seonghwa felt atleast a bit similar like he did.

But then again, Seonghwa had said those things yesterday. He had talked about handling brats and punishing a bad boy like Jongho. That couldn't be normal conversation, because who did that to another person they didn't want? Except some sadistic kidnapper. Well, if Seonghwa wanted to kidnapp him, Jongho would probably just sit on the floor and wait for Seonghwa to pick him up and walk away.

In the dream, someone had first almost walked in on them fucking, before Hyunjin actually did. That was traumatizing. If they ever got to do that, Jongho prayed Hyunjin was far away that day.

Maybe it was still a bit too early to talk about fucking, because neither of them had confessed or anything. And how could Jongho know if Seonghwa even liked him? Maybe Seonghwa was just playing around and Jongho was the only one with feelings here.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he almost walked into Chan standing in front of him.

"You okay?" Chan asked. He had felt the bump of Jongho's tray against his back.

"Yeah. Just got lost in the thought." Jongho answered, and put away his utensils.  
"What do we have next?" He asked.

"Your favourite." Felix commented behind him.

Jongho groaned. That meant muscle training.

"I'm so sore just from yesterday! I fought against Yunho, then against Hyunjin, then played that stupid football and then ran like a headless chicken to 'improve my stamina'" Jongho complained.

"Oh well, we all did the almost same, so stop complaining. You should know that this is what kind of camp we are in. It has been over a month, Jongho." Chan reasoned. He was like a dad.

"I know, but complaining makes me feel good."

Felix snorted, and they continued towards TH32, training hall number 32. 

When Jongho opened the door, he saw Mingi standing there with San. That couldn't mean anything good. It just couldn't.

"Welcome, welcome! Take a seat. We're still waiting for the rest of you before we start the exercises."

Jongho couldn't help but feel a bit sick just by thinking about doing sit-ups until his abs cramped and squatting until his legs couldn't even keep him up anymore. That didn't sound good. But being strong was one of the crucial qualities security guards had to have, so he couldn't complain.

When Jongho would have his month off, he had to make sure he didn't eat all the muscles away he had worked his ass off for here. Jongho probably looked like a completely different person now than before coming. He was becoming a hulk.

Jongho sat down and waited.

For the next two hours the rookied sweated their asses off in the training hall. 

Jongho whimpered when doing the last sit-up. His abs felt absolutely dead, they were so tired that Jongho wasn't able to stay up. He lied back down on the floor, trying to get his breathing to calm down.

His muscles burned and ached, almost cramped. Fuck getting muscles, Jongho was so done.

"Last set of push-ups in thirty seconds." 

Jongho cursed Mingi inside his head and turned around to get ready for doing the push-ups.

His hands felt like giving in, but he forced himself to do more and more. It felt so bad, but atleast it was the last set.

When Jongho finished, he sat down and swiped the sweat off. 

"Good job, guys. Every single one of you has really gotten stronger!" San said.

It was impossible to not to get stronger if they did stuff like this daily.

"Your lunch is now. Go eat. You know the drill, come back when you're supposed to. You have korean wrestling with Yunho and Wooyoung." Mingi announced, and Jongho slowly pushed himself up.

"I don't know about you guys, but i would kill for chocolate now." Jisung said when Jongho catched up with them.

"Go buy it. Don't kill anyone." San said to Jisung while walking past him.

"Do you have chocolate?" Jisung yelled after the sergeant and earned a loud laughter from him.

"I don't know anout you guys but i'm actually starving, even if we ate like three hours ago or something." Jongho said, walked past his standing roommates and took a tray. 

The others stayed behind, so Jongho just began taking food. Noodles, rice, meat, vegetables.

Soon a tray slid against his, and Jongho looked up, expecting to see one of his roommates, but it was Yeosang.

"Hi." The sergeant said to him while taking noodles.

"Hey." Jongho greeted him back, a friendly smile on his face.

"Was your workout good?"

"Define good," Jongho said and snorted.

"I know what you're about to say. It was hard, wasn't it?"

"I can barely walk." Jongho grinned and picked up his tray.

"It was a good one then. Do you mind if i come eat with you?" Yeosang asked.

"Not at all. Actually, it would be really nice if you did." 

The two of them walked to the empty table right beside the window, and sat down. It was nice to talk with Yeosang again. He was really nice.

"You know, we, the rookies, loved playing with you yesterday." Jongho said and took a big mouthful of food.

"Really?" 

"Yeah. Everyone was so hyped up, even after the game. Even team one's players were so happy." 

"We need to do that more often, then. Did you like it?" Yeosang asked and smiled.

"I absolutely loved it. It was so fun to team up like we were all rookies. Usually we aren't brave enough to actually come to you and talk, because it feels like we have a gap between us. Sergeants and rookies." Jongho explained.

Yeosang frowned.  
"That's not good. It shouldn't be like that. I mean, yes we are sergeants, but we're still people. We're just the trainers of this camp."

"I don't want to give you an idea that you're bad at doing this because you're obviously not, but in the future, activities like that would ne nice." Jongho said and smiled.

"Thank you. I'll talk to the others about this." Yeosang smiled back, before continuing. A smirk rose to his lips;  
"I saw you had really fun while playing." 

Jongho began to feel the heat build up on his cheeks.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently.

"You were annoying Seonghwa, weren't you?"

Jongho shrugged, giving Yeosang a sly smile, who chuckled.

"It definitely worked. He was pissed off, especially after you won. He kept on mumbling about you throughout the rest of the day" Yeosang laughed.

"Me? What did he say?" Jongho asked. He was definitely surprised and embarrassed.

"He just said your name and sighed. He was so annoyed but after that he smiled again. If i heard right, he did talk about teaching someone manners." Yeosang was full on laughing now.

Jongho's face was probably completely red, because he could feel his ears burning too.

"I'm not going to tell anyone," Yeosang started, and Jongho knew where this was going.  
"I know that there's something between you and Seonghwa."

Thank god they were sitting in a table that was quite far away from the others, and Yeosang was speaking pretty quietly.

Jongho just avoided his eyes because he got suddenly very shy.

"I don't find it weird or disgusting or anything. It's actually the opposite, i think you would be really cute together."

"I just- i just don't know about Seonghwa. I know about my own feelings, but... he's a big question mark." Jongho said, poking a chunk of meat with his chopsticks.

"So you're worried he doesn't like you back?" Yeosang asked.

"Yeah."

"Things will figure out themselves just fine. Don't worry about it, you still have few months left to do your magic. But i think he's under your spell already." Yeosang assured him and petted Jongho's hand quickly.

Jongho just nodded and ate more food. Did Seonghwa really like him?

It had been a thought inside his head for a long while, but now that someone else mentioned it, it felt much more special. Maybe Jongho did have a chance with Seonghwa. 

But it still felt unreal and a bit wobbly, like a just born deer on its legs. It was a fight between left and right sides of his brain; whether to ask Seonghwa to talk and confess, or let it be. 

The latter had been Jongho's tactic until now. It had worked just fine, so why change it? If Seonghwa was interested, he would do something. Probably. Jongho really hoped he would.

"I think your friends are scared of me." Yeosang changed the topic, and Jongho was glad.

He glanced to look at his friends, who had chosen another table to sit and eat at.

"This is what i meant. If they didn't think you were unreachable, they would've sat with us." Jongho said.  
"But it's not that bad. Just, try to be not so scary, okay?"

"How do i do that?" Yeosang asked, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know." Jongho grinned, and Yeosang just scoffed, a smile finding his face too.

"Thanks a lot."

Jongho laughed and shoved more noodles to his mouth, almost choking on them when Yeosang kicked his leg under the table.

When the two of them had calmed down, Yeosang continued the conversation.

"You have the second test next week. Do you think you'll do better? I mean, your stamina was very good to begin with. You were better than anyone in our camp's history. But i mean, you did torture yourself for it."

"God, i don't want to do it. I think i got traumas." Jongho started, wiping his mouth clean.  
"I'm a bit bad at doing things like this. I get really competitive, and start running faster so i can beat everyone else. It's a bad habit of mine. So when the others slowed down to save energy, i sped up so i could gain more meters." 

"You really need to think about the technique of yours." Yeosang said, drinking the rest of his water.

"I really do. I don't want to vomit again, it was absolutely disgusting."

They stood up and went to put away their trays. Jongho had an hour off now, so he said goodbye to Yeosang and walked to the lounge. There he sat down on the couch and stared out of the window.

He saw Seonghwa walking outside, hands in his pockets. He was speaking with someone on the phone.

Jongho finally got the time to actually stare at him. Before this it had always been a situation at a training session or with some other thing he needed to pay attention to, but now he could just stare.

It was a bit windy day, so Seonghwa's black hair flew around. It made him look kind of majestical. He had the sergeant's uniform on. That was one of the reasons why he was like a prince, but the other half it was definitely his features.

He had long legs and fingers. If Jongho walked beside him, he would probably need to ask him to slow down or something. 

How would those fingers feel inside his a-

Jongho quickly shook the embarrassing and dirty thought away. Embarrassing.

Seonghwa really had a beautiful face. Every single one of the sergeants had, but something in Seonghwa's facial features made him even better looking for Jongho. Maybe it was the deep black eyes, maybe it was the high cheekbones or maybe it was the pretty lips he had. 

Despite Seonghwa's crazily good looks, Jongho also had fallen for the man on the inside. Seonghwa did look scary and intimidating, he was that, but Jongho knew he was kind inside. He had been the first one to come check on Jongho after he had started vomiting. 

His personality was as sharp as his jawline. He didn't hold back when he spoke, he didn't care if he came off as an asshole if he was doing his thing. He was straightforward, maybe a bit aggressive, but not the violent way.

Honestly, that was exactly Jongho's type. He had always liked the 'bad boys', and even though Seonghwa wasn't one, he still radiated the same kind of energy. Maybe now Jongho could be the y/n of his own life.

If Jongho paid someone, would they write a story of him and Seonghwa?

That sounded too delusional. Maybe Jongho would just let things sail the way they were sailing, and wait. Better be sure than sorry. He didn't want to ruin anything, especially not the thing they had going on. If Hyunjin managed to act normal and keep his mouth shut, so could Jongho. He didn't want to be as big blabbermouth as Hyunjin was. That guy was crazy.

When Jongho glanced out again, Seonghwa was gone. He shot up and looked around. 

Jongho had zoned out and almost fallen asleep so he had missed the sergeant leaving. When he checked the clock, it really confirmed that he had been staring forward for fifteen minutes. After sitting on the couch a bit longer, he stood up and went to find his roommates. He didn't want to be alone.

Jongho checked the cafeteria, but they weren't there. Their room was also empty. Where could they had gone?

Jongho wandered down the hallways until he heard noise coming from one of the training halls. He stopped and took a step towards the closed door. He could hear someone boxing with, breathing heavily and groaning every now and then. Someone was training.

It couldn't be any of Jongho's roommates since they definitely didn't want to waste any more energy or free time doing more exercises. Who was it then? 

Jongho listened closely, and he began to recognize the voice. It was Seonghwa.

Curiosity got the best of him, and Jongho took a hold of the handle and pressed it down carefully to avoid making any loud noises. He pushed the door a bit open, but he couldn't see anything since the room only had some of the lights on. 

He opened the door wider and peeked inside. There was Seonghwa, dressed up in a black tanktop that had probably been under his uniform and a pair of black shorts. He was punching a punching bag so hard that it swung around like crazy, and he had to stop it pretty frequently. 

Jongho swallowed. He had a clear view of Seonghwa's back, and he could easily see the muscles flexing, relaxing and flexing again. 

Seonghwa stopped, and Jongho held his breath. Had Seonghwa heard him?

However, Seonghwa just stopped to calm his rapid breathing down with his hands on his hips. Jongho let out the air he had held in very quietly and was about to close the door when Seonghwa spoke up, his back still facing Jongho.  
"Are you brave enough to step in and close the door?" 

Jongho froze right there and then, probably looking like a deer caught in the headlights. He was about to apologize, but the sergeant continued.

"I can't say i don't bite because i do, but atleast i won't beat you up." 

Seonghwa turned around while saying that, and Jongho felt his breath get caught in his throat,

Seonghwa looked absolutely sinful. His tanktop was a bit big to him, and it was glued on his chest due to the boxing he had done. His face was sweaty too, not completely red like Jongho's would be, but healthy red-ish color and sweaty. Some of his hair had also stuck on to his forehead. But what took Jongho's breath away was the look in Seonghwa's eyes. 

They glinted very dangerously in the partly lit training hall. Something in them was definitely different than normally, but Jongho liked it. Scratch that, he loved the way they looked.

"Were you curious?" Seonghwa asked, that calm and deep voice of his making shivers run down Jongho's spine.

Jongho only managed to nod, which made Seonghwa smirk.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

Jongho swallowed again. It was getting too hot for him, he would need to leave or step inside. Not stand there peeking inside.

"Are you a brave boy?" Seonghwa asked again, and Jongho's gaze rose up from the floor where it had escaped to.

He still had no words coming out, so all he did was nod continuously and step inside. He pressed the door softly closed behind his back and took a hesitating step forward. It was now or never.

Seonghwa watched him like a hawk, like a predator watching its prey.

"I didn't think you would've had the bravery to actually come in" He said, and Jongho bit his lower lip.

"I found the amount needed." He answered, earning a chuckle from Seonghwa.

"Why don't you come closer then?"

It was a trap. Jongho knew it, Seonghwa knew it, everyone knew it. 

If Jongho went closer, Seonghwa would attack. The predator would take the prey to its mouth, and the sharp canines would hold the innocent little deer there. Permanently.

Jongho wanted this. He wanted to be the prey Seonghwa was after.

So he took a step forward. Another one, one more, again, until there was less than three meters between them.

"Is this where your bravery runs out?" Seonghwa asked him, staying absolutely still.

Jongho took a deep breath. The situation was so intimidating that it actually made him really nervous.

"No." He answered.

"Do you think you have enough to come stand in front of me?" Seonghwa whispered, his dark eyes never leaving Jongho.

Did he have? 

Honestly, he didn't. A part of Jongho wanted to run away and leave this place, but hell, a part of him didn't. And he couldn't run away even if he wanted to. The predator would be faster.

The predator would chase and chase the prey, slow down so the little deer could get farer away, chase again and touch the deer. The deer would almost fall and whimper, but feel a bit relieved for espacing the wolfs mouth. 

The relieved feeling wouldn't last long, since the wolf would run faster. Maybe the deer would hide behind a tree or a bush, maybe the wolf would play around a little more. But in the end, no matter what the deer would do, the wolf would get to it. The deer would lose.

Now that Jongho stared Seonghwa to his eyes, he recognized the change in them. Seonghwa's eyes looked wilder, just like wolfs. They were darker, more aggressive and dangerous, like his touch could burn Jongho. 

But the burn probably felt so good.

Jongho took the last two steps towards Seonghwa, until he was standing right in front of him and staring him straight to his eyes.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Seonghwa started.  
"Because if you confinue, i'm not going to stop at all either."

Jongho felt breathless and hot. All because of Seonghwa. So he answered nothing.

Seonghwa didn't say anything either. He started circling Jongho slowly, never letting his eyes fall of. He studied every single feature on Jongho's body and face before he stopped in front of him again.

"Are you brave enough to stay?" 

He was. Was he? He was.

"I am." Jongho answered, and Seonghwa smirked.

"There's not turning back anymore, little brat."

And like that, Seonghwa closed the small gap between them, and leaned forward so his lips closed around the tip of Jongho's ear. Jongho was trembling and he couldn't hold in the gasp. Seonghwa's mouth was warm and wet.

He felt Seonghwa nibble with his ear before the lips continued down his ear to his neck, where he licked the skin starting from the neck all the way back to the behind of his ear.

At the same moment, fingers found the helm of his t-shirt that had been tucked in his pants, and they slipped inside. Jongho shuddered but remained still when Seonghwa's slightly cold fingers crazed his skin. They made the hair on his arms stand up.

"Are you a good boy?" Seonghwa whispered to his ear while playing with Jongho's skin with his fingers.  
"I know you're a brat and unfortunately i need to punish you for that, but can you be good at all?"

Jongho whimpered and pressed his eyes shut.

"Do i have a complete brat in my hands or do you have manners?" Seonghwa continued whispering.

"I can- I can be good." Jongho choked out. 

"Hmm? Really?" 

Jongho shivered when Seonghwa's tongue licked the tip of his ear again, his finger grazing over Jongho's nipple at the same time.

Another hand joined under the t-shirt, this time from the back. Seonghwa dragged the finger up, tracing the shape of Jongho's spine, which made him arch his back. 

"You're so sensitive. I love it."

Jongho whimpered again and couldn't resist the urge to lift his hands up to Seonghwa's shoulders.

"No... hands down, little brat."

Jongho obeyed immediately and dropped his hands to his sides. 

"I'm surprised you even obeyed me." Seonghwa whispered.

"Seonghwa..." Jongho sighed out, opening his eyes to look up to the sergeant with pleading eyes. His pants had started to feel a bit tight.

"Oh? It's Seonghwa now? Not sergeant Park or anything else? Dropping all formalities?" Seonghwa teased him.

"Can you.. i can't..." Jongho couldn't even form a sentence, that's how messed up his head was.

"Shh..." Seonghwa whispered and attached his lips to Jongho's neck, making him bare his neck. He played with the skin, licked and bit it, probably leaving a small mark.

Then the lips came upper, and Seonghwa grabbed Jongho's jaw strongly, tilting it to the perfect angle and kissing him.

Seonghwa kissed him. He kissed him.

Jongho grabbed the slightly wet tanktop of Seonghwa's and pulled the other tighter against his body. 

The kiss was pretty rough and lustful. Seonghwa refused to let go of Jongho's jaw, he just held it and licked the inside of Jongho's mouth.

Their tongues collided and Jongho's started wrestling against Seonghwa's. Seonghwa tilted Jongho's head even more up, so he could establish some kind of power and bit Jongho's lower lip. Jongho gave up and let Seonghwa have the complete access to his mouth when Seonghwa's fingers began unbuckling Jongho's pants.

Seonghwa's slender fingers slid inside Jongho's boxers and he shamelessly palmed Jongho's already hard cock, smearing the just formed precum with his fingers. Jongho moaned and squeezed the tanktop even harder in his fist.

"Seonghwa" Jongho breathed out when the kiss ended, chasing after the sergeant's lips again. 

"You can get kisses later. I want something sweeter now, which is," Seonghwa started and let his hand move from Jongho's cock to his ass where he squeezed it and continued:  
"You."

That was enough to make Jongho snap. He pulled Seonghwa's top off and was about to say something, but when Seonghwa's finger brushed his hole, he just clung on to Seonghwa's shoulders.

"Do you want something in there?"

Jongho whimpered. God, he wanted something inside so bad.

"Yes!" He answered quickly.

"What do you want?"

"You! I want you," Jongho begged and pressed himself against Seonghwa even better.

"What do good boys say?"

"Please. Want you, please." Jongho added and pressed his forehead against Seonghwa's shoulder.

"Good boy."

Seonghwa opened Jongho's pants completely, dropping them down to his ankles.

"Shirt on or shirt off?" He whispered.

So Seonghwa really was kind. He had asked if Jongho was insecure of his upper body. Well, lower body was a bit more critical in the upcoming events, so he probably didn't even bother asking.

"Off" Jongho whispered back. Any extra layer of clothing would make Jongho hotter and then sweat more.

Jongho lifted his hands up when Seonghwa pulled the shirt off. The older picked Jongho up and walked to the nearest wall before yanking Jongho's pants completely off so he wouldn't trip.

"Hands on the wall and bend yourself forward." This time Seonghwa's voice wasn't soft like it had been, but it was authoritive and left no space for disagreements.

Jongho leaned forward and put his hands on the wall, knowing what was coming up. 

But when the first finger lubricated with saliva entered his hole, he couldn't help the small whimper he let out. Jongho was no stranger to the burning feeling in his ass, but this time it felt different.

"So tight for me, just like you should be." Seonghwa said, his voice a bit raspier now. It was probably the lust.

Jongho pressed his eyes closed and pressed his lips to a thin line when the second finger went in. The first one hadn't stretched him that much, but the second did.

"Mhh!" He couldn't help but let out a muffled moan when Seonghwa's fingers massaged his walls.

"Does that feel good, hmm?"

"Yes!" Jongho answered quickly, hoping for some reward if he was good.

Seongwa hummed again and looked for Jongho's prostate. At the same time, Jongho begged he wouldn't find it, but he also wanted Seonghwa to find it. It was a fight inside his head. 

"Hmm? Where is it?" Seonghwa muttered, making Jongho moan when he touched it.  
"There it is."

Jongho squeezed his hands to tight fists and bit his lower lip when Seonghwa began pulling his fingers almost completely out and then pushing them inside, not forgetting to massage the prostate.

The pace of his fingers wasn't fast, it was more like a torturing one. Jongho was so turned on by all that had happened already, that the tip of his cock was red and it ached, so he just wanted something big inside him. All he got was teasing, slender and long fingers inside his ass. 

Jongho bit his lip even harder to keep the noises in. They were pretty far away from where people had been hanging out at, but he still didn't want anyone to walk in. Still, he kept on pushing his ass back to get those god damn fingers inside him deeper.

Jongho cursed out and moaned louder when Seonghwa massaged the prostate longer with circulating motions. 

"'M gonna cum, 'm gonna cum" Jongho moaned out. He was so turned on just from the dirty talk, kissing and the small touches on his body that his cock actually felt like exploding. 

That's when Seonghwa's fingers stopped, and he pulled then out.

"Seonghwa..." Jongho whined. He was a bit out of breath.

"No, that's your punishment for being such a brat yesterday." And with those words, a hand slapped his asscheek hard.

Jongho let out a pained shout. That definitely surprised him, but what surprised him even more was that instead of hating it, he found himself enjoying the stinging feeling Seonghwa's hand left on his asscheek. He panted like a dog when the hand slapped him again. Jesus, it felt so good that he let out a moan.

"You're not supposed to enjoy your punishments, but looks like you're a bit freaky like me." Seonghwa commented, but grabbed his waist and span him around.

"We don't have lube now, so we gotta improvise a bit."

Jongho understood immediately and kneeled, looking up at Seonghwa with anticipation building in his stomach. 

Seonghwa slowly, way too slowly, pulled his shorts down along with his boxers, and Jongho's mouth filled with saliva.

Seonghwa stroked his almost completely hard cock lazily, a smirk on his face. He knew Jongho liked it. Seonghwa's cock was big and veiny, it would fill Jongho up so well. He was already dreaming of it.

"Get on with it, brat. I want to fuck you already."

Jongho quickly swallowed and took a grip of the very base of Seonghwa's cock before guiding it to his mouth. He wasn't an expert at giving a blowjob, but what they needed right now was only saliva as lube, so he didn't need to stress about making Seonghwa cum.

Jongho pressed a few kisses on the tip, and licked the formed precum away, tasting the weird taste inside his mouth. But he liked the taste.

After giving the kisses Jongho opened his mouth and slowly swallowed the tip. It was wider than he had expected, so he had to open his mouth a bit bigger, but it fit in. 

Jongho took a deep breath and started pushing his head down, taking the cock inside his mouth and coating it with saliva at the same time. Seonghwa's hand slid to Jongho's hair and he tucked it, making Jongho let out a weird sound. He swallowed even more of the cock and made sure it's well coated before he started sucking. 

Seonghwa probably thought it was enough because he yanked Jongho's head up and pulled his hair so Jongho bared his neck. A string of saliva began falling down on his chin.

Jongho absolutely loved the way Seonghwa treated him. It was hot, really hot.

"You look so pretty like this, your neck marked and mouth dirty after taking my cock in so nicely. Look at you staring at me with those beautiful eyes of yours while baring your neck and submitting like the good bitch you are."

Jongho's brains screamed with want. God, Seonghwa was such a smooth talker, it made him crazy.

"You're needy for my cock, aren't you?"

"Y-yes. Please fuck me, sergeant." The name kinda just slipped past his lips.

Seonghwa chuckled.  
"Now it's sergeant? Well, i take it."

He helped Jongho stand up and lean against the wall again. There weren't a lot of positions to choose from if they didn't want to lay on the really cold floor, so the wall would need to atleast start.

Jongho arched his back to push his ass back more, and he heard Seonghwa chuckle again. His legs trembled with anticipation. He just wanted the cock inside him. Scratch that, he needed it. He was so turned on since he didn't even get to cum.

He felt the tip of Seonghwa's cock press against the rim of muscles before he began pushing in.

The stretch had Jongho gasping for air first. It was a lot more than the fingers, but Jongho liked it.

He liked the feeling of the burn Seonghwa's cock caused him, because that made him feel so full. 

The cock was pushed in, not too fast or slowly, but with enough strength to make Jongho curse. It was painful and felt uncomfortable, but that's what made it so special. Jongho heard Seonghwa curse lowly behind him, and he smiled a bit. He had made Seonghwa curse out of pleasure.

When the cock was completely inside him, Jongho was absolutely full. He felt like the cock was about to touch his stomach or something, he felt like tearing apart, but it all felt so good. He was so blinded by pleasure that pain didn't feel like pain anymore.

"You take my cock so well. You're such a good boy." Seonghwa voiced out, his voice a bit raspy.

"Seonghwa... Fuck me, please." Jongho blurted out. He craved for the feeling.

Seonghwa didn't answer verbally but let his actions speak. Jongho had to lean against the wall with his whole weight when Seonghwa's hips began to do their magic.

Seonghwa's cock slid in and out, first with friction problems, but soon it became easier and easier and even more enjoyable. Jongho moaned out and rested his head against the wall. 

Whenever Seonghwa pulled out, Jongho felt a bit empty, but right after the sergeant pushed back in and made Jongho feel full again.

Seonghwa picked up his pace, and began thrusting with more strength. 

"Seonghwa, oh my god," Jongho moaned out, pushing his ass back as much as he could.

Seonghwa's hands grabbed Jongho's hips with a grip that would definitely leave a bruise, not that it mattered. Jongho wanted to be full of bruises after this. He didn't care it they were hickies or just the reward of Seonghwa's hands on his body, but he just wanted to be Seonghwa's. He wanted to be owned by the black haired sergeant.

The warm feeling inside Jongho's lower abdomen began building again, just like when Seonghwa had fingered him open. Now it was just a much more. A lot more. The feeling was stronger and his stomach felt hotter.

He felt a bit stupid for cumming right in the middle, but what could he do? Damn Seonghwa for teasing him before this.

"A-ahh, i think i'm going to cum," Jongho said, his hole taking a particulally deep and strong thrust of Seonghwa's cock in and making his body rock with it.

"Do you think you have- you have earned it?" Seonghwa asked, the sentence getting cut off by the groan he let out.

"Yes!" Jongho answered quickly, a bead of sweat falling straight to his mouth.

"Cum, then."

That was the permission. He had gotten it.

Jongho didn't hold it in anymore. He let the feeling spread over his lower body, he felt his cock ache a bit more before it shot cum out. 

Seonghwa cursed.  
"You're going to make me cum too."

Jongho panted a bit and arched his back more, bringing his ass out before starting to push back. 

Seonghwa's grip on his hips tightened, so Jongho knew he was going to come any moment.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Seonghwa growled, and soon Jongho felt the cock pump hot, sticky cum inside his ass.

Seonghwa didn't take a break. He pushed Jongho to the floor, who squealed because HECK it was so cold. Seonghwa knelt down, grabbed Jongho's left leg and pressed it against Jongho's chest. He stretched his body so he was towering over Jongho, his hands keeping him up.

"I want to see the lewd faces you make." Seonghwa said.

Jongho was probably completely red from exhaustion, but the way Seonghwa looked at him was crazy. His dark eyes were even wilder now than what they had been, but they were still the Seonghwa Jongho knew. 

Seonghwa's eyes did not leave Jongho's face when he pushed in, this time pretty fast. Jongho's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his toes curled.

Apparently his reaction was good, because Seonghwa smirked and began thrusting in hard. Long gone was the 'not too fast but deep' thought from the wall. Now it was all about speed.

Their bottoms slammed together, their bodies connecting to one. The training hall was full of the sound of skin slapping against skin, Jongho's whimpers and moans as well as Seonghwa's groans and growls.

"Ah fuck, Seonghwa" Jongho cursed when the sergeant pushed in hard, touching his prostate on the way out.

"I'm making sure you can't move without feeling me in you for a week." Seonghwa growled and leaned down to press a kiss and a teasing lick on Jongho's left nipple.

"Fuck- i'm pretty sure you don't need to worry about that" Jongho said and moaned, his nails leaving half-moon shaped prints to his own palms.

"Good."

Jongho's hair was glued to his forehead with sweat, and he could feel how his cheeks were on fire. But those feelings weren't the ones he focused on.

He focused on the feeling of Seonghwa inside him. This was his dream, wasn't it? Now he was getting the best fucking of his life with Seonghwa inside a training hall. 

"Have you been dreaming of me, Jongho? I think you have," Seonghwa said while thrusting in mercilessly.

Jongho moaned and blushed before speaking up:  
"I have..."

"Hmm? You've been dreaming of your sergeant?"

Jongho just mewdled as an answer. His cock was aching, and when Seonghwa leaned even more down, Jongho's cock began rubbing against Seonghwa's abs. Tears began forming in Jongho's eyes.

His hole was sensitive and used, not even speaking about the overstimulation he was feeling. He hadn't gotten laid in a long time, and now he was being fucked like there was no tomorrow.

"Seonghwa, Seonghwa, my... my cock" Jongho gasped. He could feel his heartbeat on his cock.

"Hmm? Does it hurt?" Seonghwa asked, a wicked smile on his face.

That didn't mean anything good.

And it didn't, because Seonghwa began making small waves with his body, so the cock rubbed against the abs proplerly. Jongho arched his back and tears spilled from his eyes.

"AH!" He yelled, literally yelled.

He began seeing stars, or was that an angel? No, that was just Seonghwa. His body was spasming as his cum got ready to come out. 

"Come for me."

And Jongho did. He yelled and sobbed right after, tears running down his face.

Seonghwa began thrusting as hard as he could, wanting to cum soon, so Jongho spoke up:  
"Seong... Seonghwa, can you cum in my mouth?" 

Seonghwa kept quiet, but he did smirk and continue. After a few thrusts he quickly pulled out and pulled Jongho up, guiding his cock to Jongho's mouth.

Jongho opened it just in time when Seonghwa cummed, stroking his cock so the sperm went straight to Jongho's mouth.

Jongho held his mouth open obediently until nothing came anymore, and he closed his mouth, tasting the cum. It wasn't good but neither was it bad.

Seonghwa watched him, holding Jongho up from his waist. Jongho swallowed and opened his mouth to show Seonghwa the empty mouth.

It was almost quiet for a while. Their rapid breaths were the only sounds heard in the training hall. They were both out of breath, and Jongho sniffled.

Seonghwa began smiling and he pulled Jongho to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around Jongho to hug him and pull him against his chest. Jongho wrapped his arms around Seonghwa's body, hugging him and letting a smile get on his face while sniffling.

Seonghwa pulled him back to wipe Jongho's tears.

"You're so beautiful, Jongho." Seonghwa whispered.

Jongho smiled even more and blushed under Seonghwa's fingers which were still caressing his cheeks.

"Thank you." He whispered back.

"I'm afraid your wrestling lesson is going on right now." Seonghwa grinned.

Jongho laughed softly and shook his head.

"I think i have exercised enough today."

"You definitely are. Do you think you can move tomorrow?" Seonghwa asked. 

"Probably not. You did want to make me limp for a week, so... it's you who'll explain things to the trainers." Jongho said and poked Seonghwa's chest.

Seonghwa grinned harder and leaned forward so he could massage his nose against Jongho's.

"I'll explain to them. They all ship us together so it won't be hard. I just hope you don't need to skip a lot."

Jongho nodded, and leaned against Seonghwa again. 

"Jongho, i was just thinking... would you like to be my boyfriend? I know this is sudden but we just fucked and i like you a lot. Or you know we can go on a date before you say anything, but i'm very sure of my feelings."

Jongho looked up at him and smiled, nodding.

"I would."

"Go on a date or be my boyfriend?" Seonghwa asked.

"Yes to both. You owe me a date."

Seonghwa smiled widely and pressed a kiss on Jongho's forehead.

"Let's rest for a second and then go get a shower. And, you need to warn you roommates that you won't be in your room tonight, because i'm planning on kidnapping you to my room and sleeping while hugging you."

Jongho laughed.

"I'll warn them. You better hug me good."

"You'll be the judge, babe."

————  
Epilogue

Jongho was nervous. Really nervous. A rookie with the surname starting with B had just been called up to the stage to get his diploma and medal.

He trembled harder than ever. He felt proud, really proud in his uniform, but it was so god damn nerve-wrecking.

It was their graduation. 

The five-month camp had went by so quickly after the first two weeks that it didn't really feel like almost half a year had gone by. But there they were, standing and waiting for their names to be called.

"Rookie Bang Chan."

Chan stepped out of the stance and row and walked to the stage where Hongjoong stood. He received the diploma and a hug before moving to Yunho who put the medal on his uniform. He hugged every trainer before coming back to the row, smiling hard.

Jongho swallowed. He was a Choi, and C came after B. Was he next?

"Bong Jaehyun."

Jongho almost cursed out loud. He was so damn nervous.

Jaehyun went up to the stage and repeated what Chan and the others had done.

When he came back, Jongho held his breath. Seonghwa was the last one in the row of sergeants, and he was definitely searching for something in the crowd.

"Choi Jongho." 

Jongho let out the air he had held in and took a bit wobbly first step before walking towards the stage. He managed to walk up the stairs without falling and embarrassing himself. 

He stopped in front of Hongjoong, who was smiling at him fondly.

After Seonghwa had told the other sergeants of their relationship Jongho had became some sort of son to them. They invited him to their hanging out evenings, they wanted to hang out with him, they babied him and literally acted like dads. Not that Jongho complained.

Hongjoong gave him the diploma and pulled him to a hug.

"You did so well, Jongie."

Jongho smiled and moved on. Yunho attached the medal and hugged Jongho, which probably looked pretty funny since Yunho was really tall, but the hug felt good.

"You were awesome."

Yeosang squeezed the life out of him, Mingi talked so fast tha Jongho couldn't catch what he said, Wooyoung's hands found his waist where it got a tickle, San grinned like a sun and pinched his cheek.

When Jongho stopped to stand in front of Seonghwa and looked up, he felt like melting.

Seonghwa was smiling bigger than he ever had. Every single cell in Seonghwa's face was lit up, his eyes were full of adoration, respect and proudness.

Jongho began smiling harder too and was about to hug him, but Seonghwa took the matters to his own hands. 

Seonghwa picked him up like he was nothing, and even though Jongho yelped, Seonghwa did nothing to stop and began spinning Jongho around. The rookies cheered (he swore he could hear Hyunjin screaming) and Jongho laughed. 

"My baby did so well, you were so cool, you were the best. Look at you, graduating the camp just like that! I'm so proud of you, baby." Seonghwa whispered and put Jongho down.

Jongho was probably as red as a firetruck, and he blushed even more when Seonghwa pressed a kiss on his forehead.

He barely registered himself walking down the stairs and back to his place in the row, because he was smiling like an idiot and blushing like a schoolgirl.

After the ceremony ended, Jongho and his roommates were standing together and talking. This was their last time together in a while like this.

They were all happy that the camp ended, but also sad. They had became very good friends.

Someone touched Jongho's shoulder, and he turned around.

There stood Seonghwa, holding a big bouquet.

Jongho's jaw opened, and he swore his eyes teared up a bit. 

"Congratulations, rookie Choi." Seonghwa said and smiled widely.

Jongho took the bouquet and first stared at it before putting his eyes back at Seonghwa.

"Thank you." Was all he could say.

Seonghwa smiled widely and gave his forehead another kiss.

"I'm sorry to steal Jongho, but Hongjoong wants to talk with him. Come on, baby." Seonghwa first said to Jongho's roommates.

When the two of them were walking away while holding hands, Jongho spoke up:  
"What does he have to say?"

"You'll see." Was all Seonghwa answered.

They stepped inside the reception room, where all the other sergeants were at. There was a paper on the table.

"Hey, congratulations Jongho!" Yeosang said.

"Thank you, really."

Hongjoong smiled.

"So, me and the other guys always analyze our rookies really well. We've been looking for a guy," he started.  
"A guy who could fill up one position."

Jongho lifted his brows. What position?

"Ever since the first day, we've been looking at and analyzing you. And just like Yeosang said to us, you indeed are special. This is not because you're Seonghwa's boyfriend, but because you're such a talented individual." Hongjoong explained.

"Just tell me! I'm nervous!" Jongho said, making the sergeants laugh.

"We would like to ask you join AZ." 

Jongho's jaw dropped.

NO FUCKING WAY.

"You're kidding." He said.

"I'm not." Hongjoong answered, grinning.

"Fuck yes! I'll join!" Jongho exclaimed, which got the sergeants cheering.

Holy shit. He was asked to join AZ! It had been a dream of his he hadn't even thought of accomplishing, yet here he was, joining the company owned by these seven sergeants.

Jongho read the contract carefully and finally signed it.

"Welcome to the family, Jongho. Officially." San said, hugging him.

Jongho was so happy. He had an amazing boyfriend, who began giving his face kisses. He had amazing friends, he was in a company he had only dreamed of.

A few months later, Jongho became Eden's personal security guard.

Jongho hugged Seonghwa and pressed his face against his chest.

"I love you." Jongho mumbled, not letting go.

"I love you too, baby." Seonghwa answered, his hands caressing Jongho's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> It’s the end of this story. My fourth jonghwa, holy shit! It was a wild ride. How was it?  
> This was the most difficult one to write so far. It started well, i plotted and wrote many chapters very easily and quickly, but then it became harder. I had already finished publishing My soul, blinded by the thirst of sin, so i began pressuring myself to write faster. I wanted to give you a new jonghwa as fast as possible, but with the pressure that came with me giving myself a deadline, my motivation went down. If i wrote the first three chapters in three days, writing the other three ones took me three weeks. The deadline 30th of may came closer, pressure grew and i began panicking. Thank god i managed to force myself and my brains to work and i did it, i finished this in time. I just had to make clear schedules of how much i write in one day.
> 
> Right now, it’s summer holiday for me. My school starts 11th of august, pretty strongly probably. I’ll write as much now as i can.
> 
> Talking about new jonghwas, i already have two ready. The other one is a three-shot. I started writing the 6-chaptered one right after i finished this, but when i was finishing it, the BLM protests were fully on and media was full of police violence and other stuff, so i kinda panicked, because the 6-chaptered one has Jongho as a detective. (I won’t tell you what Seonghwa is, not yet.) So, after thinking of a solution, i began writing a two-shot because i knew that there was a possibility i wouldn’t be able to finish a full jonghwa. It became a three-shot with 18k words. So my plan is this: I’ll publish the three-shot next, and after that the 6-chaptered jonghwa. I’ll also start writing a new one today. I hope you guys understood hahahaha😂
> 
> I’ll start publishing the three-shot on 11th of july.  
> The concept is this: A mafia au with a twist, which is alpha/beta/omega. Both Jongho and Seonghwa are mafia leaders. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this jonghwa as well. I love you!
> 
> Oh, and i made a curiouscat! Go send me something hahaha if you want to❤️
> 
> [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/ramenofwonho)
> 
> I’ll share answers to my twitter!
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ramenofwonho)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!!
> 
> After three weeks, i’m finally back like i promised to be! This time the concept is like this.
> 
> How are you guys? How did you find the first chapter?
> 
>   
> I update every saturday! I have this story finished too, so i just publish on saturdays.❤️  
> 
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ramenofwonho)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
